Und plötzlich war es Liebe
by Phebe76
Summary: Draco ist in seinem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts. Bislang dachte er Pansy wäre das Mädchen das er für immer behalten würde doch es kommt immer anders als man denkt. Ein Missverständniss führt ihn schließlich zu seiner wahren Liebe...
1. Pansys Wut

Titel: Und plötzlich war es Liebe

Autorin: Phebe

Inhaltsangabe:Draco ist in seinem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts. Bislang dachte er Pansy wäre das Mädchen das er für immer behalten würde doch es kommt immer anders als man denkt.

Genre:Humor,Romance

Pairing: Draco & Astoria

Altersbeschr.: ab 18 laut Richtlinien von

Anmerkungen:Die Story wird zur Zeit nicht gebetat..

Ich bitte um Verständnis...

Disclaimer: Alle Rollen die hier erwähnt werden gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir legendlich nur die Namen ausgeliehen *gg*

Astoria Greengrass, eine 14 jährige Schülerin,die der sprechende Hut in das Haus Slytherin in ihrem ersten

Jahr zugeteilt hatte saß in auf dem dunklen Ledersofa in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und las den Tagesproheten.

Es war spät am Nachmittag und der Unterricht bei Professor Snape war die letzte Stunde die sie hinter sich bringen musste.

Die blonde 2 Jahre jüngere Schwester von Daphne ebenfalls Schülerin von Hogwarts gähnte.

Der Tag zog sich wie Kaugummi und es wurde einfach nicht besser.

Mit dem Tagesproheten wollte sie sich etwas ablenken,als sie gerade ihre Nase wieder in der Zeitung vertiefen, als eine Stimme sie hoch blicken ließ.

" Hey Schwesterchen."

Vor ihr stand Daphne ihre ältere und nicht weniger hübschere Schwester.

" wie geht es dir?" antwortete Astoria.

" Naja der Unterricht,war wieder sehr anstrengend aber das muss wohl in den letzten Jahren so sein."

Astoria riss vor lauter Schreck die Augen auf.

" Noch schwerer?"

Daphne musste lachen,als sie das geschockte Gesicht ihrer Schwester sah.

" Keine Panik, ich muss das alles vor dir kannst du mich ja immer mit deinen Fragen löchern."

Sie strich sich eine braune Locke aus ihrem zart und zerbrechlich wirkendem Gesicht.

Ihre Haut war von der Hitze die draußen herrschte leicht gerötet.

"Und das alles bei diesem Wetter."

Es war Mai und in einigen Wochen begannen die Sommerferien

.Die Sonne schien durch das kleine Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum und erhellte die düsteren Gemäuer des Raumes.

" Ich wünschte es wäre schon kann es kaum erwarten das es endlich wieder zu Mum und Dad geht."

Astoria freute sich endlich wieder die Kochkünste ihrer Hauselfen genießen zu können, da das Schulessen oft zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite um ein wenig Platz zu machen.

" Setz dich doch."

" Leider keine Zeit. Hausaufgaben." antwortete Daphne kurz.

" Wenn ich meine Aufgaben bis morgen nicht habe,dreht mir Professor Snape den Kopf ab."

Astoria verdrehte die Augen.

" Oh ja Professor Snape. Der übertreibt es immer so."

" Ja und deswegen setze ich mich gleich daran sie zu erledigen."

Daphne schaute auf die große antike Standuhr und stöhnte.

" Bei Merlin, ist es wirklich schon so spät?"

Sie ging zu dem Tisch herüber und warf ihre Tasche auf einen der Stühle kramte dann aus ihrer Schultasche ihre Bücher, ihre Feder und ein Stück Pergament und widmete sich ihren Hausaufgaben.

" Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten."

Astoria steckte ihre Nase erneut in den Tagespropheten und liess ihre Schwester in Ruhe.

Doch gerade als sie damit begann einen Artikel über Professor Dumbledore zu lesen,riss jemand die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

Sie vernahm als nächstes einen lauten Schrei und wie eine weibliche Stimme zu schimpfen begann.

" Bei Idiot dieses Schwein."

Astoria legte die Zeitung nun zum zweiten Mal zur Seite und gab es auf sie ein weiteres mal zu studieren.

Daphne sah von ihren Schulbüchern auf als jemand tobend den Raum betrat.

" Was bei Merlin?" begann sie zu meckern als sie bemerkte wie ihre beste Freundin vor ihr stand.

Ihr Kopf war vor Wut dunkelrot angelaufen und ihr mopsiges Gesicht und ihre dunklen Augen wirkten nun noch bedrohlicher als normalerweise.

" Pansy..Beruhige dich doch mal wieder. Was ist denn passiert?" versuchte Daphne sie zu beruhigen.

Doch die dunkelhaarige Slytherin Schülerin dachte nicht im geringsten daran sich zu beruhigen sondern atmete und wurde nur noch lauter.

" Dieses Schwein was bildet er sich eigentlich ein wer er ist?"

" Ok es geht um einen Mann?"

Daphne sah in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen von dieser Pansy.

" Ein Lehrer?"

" Nein." Pansy schnaufte vor Wut.

" Oh ha. Dann kann ich mir schon fast denken um wen es geht."

Daphne hatte eine leise Vorahnung das Pansy mal wieder Stress mit ihrem Freund hatte.

Astoria saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und sah sich das ganze Drama lieber aus sicherer Entfernung an.

" Er ist ..." begann Pansy erneut.

" Ein das wissen wir nun." vollendete Daphne den Satz und wollte nun endlich mehr wissen.

" Er... Ich könnte vor Wut aus rasten." begann sie erneut.

" Am besten du setzt dich erstmal und versuchst dich etwas zu beruhigen."

" will mich aber nicht beruhigen." zickte Pansy zurück.

Immer noch vor Wut kochend sah sie erst zu Daphne, dann schwenkte ihr Blick zu dem Sofa auf dem Astoria neugierig dem Gespräch folgte.

" Ich habe ihn gerade gesehen, wie er in der großen Halle..."

Sie stoppte und schaute betroffen zu Boden.

" Wie er mit Tracey Davis..."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung.

" Er hat sie geküsst."

Astoria riss ihre Augen weit auf.

" Er hat wassssss?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Sie mochte die Freundin ihrer Schwester und wenn jemand den sie mag verletzt wurde,machte sie rasend vor Wut.

Als Pansy anfing leise zu weinen stand Daphne von ihrem Stuhl auf um sie trösten und auch Astoria erhob sich und ging zu den beiden herüber.

Daphne nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und Astoria streichelte ihr mitfühlend über den Arm.

" Ich kann nicht glauben, das er sowas macht." sagte Astoria leise sie kannte Pansy Freund nur aus den Erzählungen der anderen und man war sich zwangsläufig über den Weg gelaufen.

Sie wusste ja das Draco,so hiess Pansys Freund,ein nicht angenehmer Zeitgenosse war,aber das er fähig war so mit Pansy umzugehen.

Nein das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

" Hat er aber." bestätigte Pansy zurück.

" Bist du sicher das du da nichts missverstanden hast?"

" Was bitte ist an einem Kuss falsch zu verstehen.?"

" Ich weiß es nicht."

Astoria blickte zu Boden.

Sie war mit ihren 14 Jahren noch vollkommen unerfahren und hatte noch nie einen wirklichen Freund.

Pansy versuchte sich aus Daphnes Umarmung zu befreien und liess sich auf einen der Stühle sinken.

Ihren Kopf stützte sie dabei auf ihre Hände.

"Hat er dich gesehen?"

" Glaube nicht.Wäre ja auch noch schöner."

Ihre Tränen tropften von ihrer Nasenspitze auf den dunklen Holztisch.

" Bitte hör auf zu weinen Pansy." versuchten beide sie zu beruhigen.

" Es wird sich schon alles klären."

" Das glaube ich nicht. Es ist war am Anfang des Schuljahres noch alles so schön."

" Sag doch so etwas nicht."

" Was weisst du denn unerfahrenes Ding."

Pansy sah kurz zu Astoria auf.

Astoria wusste das sie noch keine Erfahrungen mit Jungen sie war auch erst 14 Jahre alt.

" Ich weiß, das ich noch keinen Freund musst du mich aber nicht so anzicken."

" Ja entschuldige,aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter."

" Schon gut.!"

Astoria konnte gut verstehen wie sich Pansy gerade fühlte.

Sie sah auf die Standuhr.

" Bei ist Zeit Essen zu ihr mit?" fragte sie.

" Geht ihr ruhig ich habe keinen Hunger." entgegnete Pansy.

" Aber du musst doch etwas essen."

" Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger. Geht nur."

" Wir sind bald wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten zog Astoria ihre Schwester am Arm und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die kalten Gänge des Schlosses.


	2. Die Rache der Astoria

Gemeinsam schlenderten Astoria und Daphne in die große Halle. Doch ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei Pansy.

Sie tat beiden richtig leid.

Beide traten durch die große Eingangstür und sahen ein Rudel Schüler vor sich die sich laut unterhielten während sie aßen.

Astoria und Daphne suchten sich einen Platz an der Slytherin Tafel und begannen ihre Teller zu füllen.

Als Daphne von ihrem Teller auf blickte sah ich gerade noch wie Draco Malfoy der blonde Freund oder noch Freund von Pansy die Halle betrat, dicht gefolgt von Tracey Davis.

Astoria konnte es nicht glauben, das er es wagte, mit ihr auch noch zusammen hier aufzutauchen.

Sie sah das fiese Grinsen von Draco und wie Tracey ihm über den Arm strich.

Das war nun endgültig zu viel.

Mit einem Satz war sie von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und hielt immer noch ihren Kelch mit dem Kürbissaft in ihrer linken Hand.

Wut schnaubend ging sie in Draco`s Richtung.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken,schrie sie ihn an.

" Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein wer du bist?"

Astorias Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

Sie war zwar 2 Jahre jünger wie er hatte aber keine Furcht.

" Wie kannst du es wagen Greengrass? Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?"

" Mein Problem.. sieh zu das du nicht gleich ein Problem hast Malfoy."

Er blickte sie finster an und zog seinen Mund zu einem gehässigen höhnischen Lachen.

" Ich? Was will so ein Baby mir schon wollen?"

* Rummps* das war zu viel.

Sie liess sich ja viel gefallen,aber nur weil sie 2 Jahre jünger war musste sie sich nicht alles gefallen lassen.

Keiner konnte sie nun stoppen und Astoria hatte ihre Gefühle einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Sie wurde zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe und noch ehe sich die anderen versahen, hatte sie den Kelch Kürbissaft in seinem Gesicht geleert.

" Denk mal drüber nach Malfoy." schrie sie noch während sie zu ihrem Platz zurück ging und den vollkommen geplätteten Draco einfach stehen liess.

Zurück an ihrem Tisch schaute Daphne sie streng an.

" Sag mal bist du verrückt geworden? Weisst du eigentlich mit wem du dich da gerade angelegt hast?"

Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern.

" Und wenn schon ich habe keine Angst vor ihm."

Draco der immer noch nicht wirklich wusste ob er schreien oder wie ein kleines Kind jammern sollte,stand mitten in der großen Halle,der klebrige Saft lief über seine Nasenspitze und tropfte dann auf den kalten Steinboden der Halle.

Seine Augen waren von dem Schreck starr geweitet.

Einige Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus,was ihn noch mehr provozierte.

Draco zischte noch ein verächtliches: " Das wirst du mir büßen Greengrass." in Astorias Richtung und verliess die große Halle.

" Oh Astoria du musst noch viel lernen,und besonders das ein Draco Malfoy sehr rachsüchtig ist. Damit hast du dir einen Feind fürs Leben geschaffen.

Daphne sah ihre kleine Schwester ängstlich an.

" Wie gesagt und wenn habe keine du doch,wenn seine Bodyguards oder sein Vater nicht da sind ist er nicht mehr wir wir ein kleiner Schüler."

Draco stürmte laut schnaubend und von dem Saft klebend in den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne die weinende Pansy zu beachten und rannte die Treppen zu den Duschen herunter.

Schnell zog er sich in der Dusche seine beschmutzten Sachen aus und liess das warme Wasser seinen Körper herunter rinnen.

Die feinen Wasserperlen suchten sich den Weg über jeden cm seines Körpers und fielen schließlich zu Boden.

Nachdem das letzte bißchen des klebrigen Nektar verschwunden war sah,band er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging zum Spiegel um sich wie so oft zu betrachten.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Astoria in der großen Halle von ihrem Platz auf.

" Ich muss noch Zähne putzen,und dann in den sehen uns beim Mittagessen Schwesterchen."

Astoria umarmte ihre Schwester kurz und verschwand auch in Richtung des Kerkers.

* Weisst du eigentlich mit wem du dich da gerade angelegt hast? Oh Astoria du musst noch viel lernen,und besonders das ein Draco Malfoy sehr rachsüchtig ist. *

Diese Sätze von Daphne dröhnten ihr immer wieder in den Ohren,als würde sie sie immer noch sagen.

Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas übertrieben in ihrer Reaktion. Was wenn er sich tatsächlich rächen würde?

Diese Gedanken gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Gedankenverloren stieg sie die Treppen des Kerkers herunter, öffnete das Bad der Mädchen und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen.


	3. Verwirrungen

Astoria wurde ganz bleich vor Schreck im Gesicht.

Verwirrt versuchte sie den Kopf nach unten zu senken.

Doch irgendwas in ihrem Kopf befahl ihr immer wieder in den hin zu sehen.

" Greengrass" das kreischen in seiner Stimme ließ zusammen zucken.

Vor ihr stand ein tropfnasser Draco der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet war.

" Was machst du hier? " fragte er sie kalt.

" Ich.. Ähmmm "

* Komm sag schon irgendwas.. * befahl sie sich selber..

" Ich wollte äähmm mir ähhm " stammelte sie ... " Die Hände waschen.. Genau.."

" Und das musst du in dem Jungenwaschraum tun?"

Ihre Wangen wechselten ihre Farbe von einem Leichenweiss in ein kräftiges Rot.

Immer wieder erwischte sie sich dabei wie sie ihn und seinen Körper von oben bis unten begutachtete und das was sie sah gefiel ihr.

Sein Oberkörper der durch das viele Training durch trainiert einzelnen Muskel versuchte sie sich einzuprägen.

Ihr Blick wanderte ein Stück herunter und landete auf dem Handtuch.

Astoria konnte nur erahnen was es verbarg.

Sie wollte nicht so offensichtlich hinsehen und versuchte den Blick wieder zu es war als würden ihre Augen ihr Gehirn aus tricksen und sie zwingen hinzusehen.

Draco kam ein Stück näher und grinste sie frech an.

" Na gefällt dir was du siehst?"

Astoria fühlte sich ertappt und stammelte:

" Ich ich ich hab Unterricht .. Ich mu.. muss los" .und rannte so schnell wie sie konnte aus dem Raum ...

Beim heraus rennen sah sie das Schild: * Jungenwaschraum*

Astoria rannte so schnell wie sie konnte. Immer weiter und weiter. Doch irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie stoppte und japste nach Luft.

Immer wieder dachte sie an das Gesehen von vor 5 Min...

* Wie konnte ich nur so doof sein, und die Räume verwechseln. Was muss er von mir denken? Und überhaupt seid wann interessiert es mich was er über mich denkt? *

Sie rannte durch die große Halle ins Freie und weiter in Richtung der Hütte von Hagrid dem Wildhüter.

Während Hagrid den Schülern etwas über Hippogreife erzählte, war Astoria in Gedanken immer noch in dem Badezimmer,scannte vor ihrem inneren Auge immer wieder seinen gut gebauten Oberkö sein fieses Grinsen,als er sie dabei erwischte..

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Während Hagrid immer noch versuchte den Schülern Wissen über Hippogreife und andere gefährlichen Tiere beizubringen,stand Astoria vor seiner Hütte, starrte vor sich hin und konnte keinen klaren Gedanke fassen.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tag zog sich wie ein Kaugummi.

Doch auch der ging vorüber und Astoria war froh,das sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum durfte.

*Astoria ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zu dem Sofa auf dem Draco saß.

Sie ging weiter bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

" Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken." sagte sie.

Doch er antwortete ihr nicht.

" weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist, ich habe dich die Minuten so vermisst wo ich dich nicht gesehen habe."

Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort.

Nur ein Nicken.

" Verdammt rede doch mit mir." flehte sie.

Doch anstelle an einer Antwort erhob er sich aus dem Sofa und ging einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

Sie waren sich nun so nahe, das Astoria ihn riechen und seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte.

Wieder rückte er ein Stück näher so das sich nun fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Leicht öffnete er seinen Mund und ihre Lippen würden sich bald berühren.*

Astoria saß kerzengerade auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte nicht bemerkt das sie eingeschlafen war.

*Ein Traum* dachte sie..

*Ein schöner Traum*

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah das Draco nun wirklich zur Tür herein kam.

Sofort trieb es ihr die Schamröte in ihr sonst so blasses Gesicht.

* Was bei Merlin ist bloß los mit mir?* dachte sie...

Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Herz schlug so laut,das sie Angst hatte er könne es hören.

Schnell griff sie nach dem Tagespropheten der auf dem Tisch vor ihr lag und tat so als würde sie lesen.

Draco kam ein Stück auf sie zu,sah sie mit hochgezogener Augen braue an.

" Liest du gerne die Zeitung falsch herum?" grinste er.

Astoria blickte auf und bemerkte erst jetzt,das die Zeitung auf dem Kopf stand.

Schnell drehte sie sie um,und traute sich nicht ihn dabei anzusehen.

* Auch das noch.. Nun hält er mich sicher für einen totalen Trottel.*

" Ach noch was Greengrass.. Du kannst froh sein,das du eine Slytherin hätte ich dich mit der Aktion heute sicher nicht so durchkommen lassen."

Langsam traute sie sich von der Zeitung auf zu blicken.

" Und wenn schon ich habe dir heute morgen schon gesagt, ich habe keine Angst vor dir Malfoy."

" Du solltest nie vergessen,wer ich bin."

" Oh ja sicherlich..Du bist nicht mehr wie ich auch ein Schü mit einem losen wo sind denn deine Bodyguards?"

Sie drehte sich um und tat so als würde sie den Raum nach den beiden absuchen.

" Wie heißen sie noch? Dick und Doof? Ach ne.. Dumm und Dümmer.. Nein auch nicht..."

Ein gehässiges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht..

" Pass auf wie du redest Greengrass."

" Kannst du außer leere Versprechungen zu machen auch noch etwas anderes? Außerdem habe ich auch einen Vornamen, Ich kenne meinen Nachnamen sehr wohl."

Er beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

" Du hast eine große gefällt mir das.." bemerkte Draco und sah ihr dabei in die Augen und Astoria erblickte das erste Mal seine grauen kalten Augen.

" Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich weiß nur das du Daphnes Schwester bist."

" Astoria.." antworte sie nur kurz.

Immer wieder versuchte sie ruhig zu atmen,denn um so näher er ihr kam um so mehr Purzelbäume machte ihr Herz.

" Ich bin Draco."

" Ach was du nicht sagst.." sie verdrehte die Augen.

" Ich weiß wer du bist. Wer weiß das nicht? Aber ich muss los."

So schnell wie sie sich verabschiedet hatte,war sie auch schon zur Tür raus.

( Bitte dieses Lied beim weiter lesen hören)

[link href=".com/watch?v=qin0IQc20C0"].com/watch?v=qin0IQc20C0[/link]

Länger hätte sie es nicht mit ihm in einem Raum ausgehalten.

Sie rannte so schnell wie sie konnte vor die Tore Hogwarts setzte sich auf einen der großen Stein, zog die Knie an und sah verträumt in den Himmel..

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, das sie ein Junge so aus der Fassung bringen würde.

Plötzlich merkte sie etwas in ihrer Rocktasche, was sich in ihr Fleisch bohrte.

" Aua verdammt was ist das? " schrie sie.

Sie steckte ihre Hand hinein und zog einen Muggelgegenstand aus der Tasche den ihr eine Klassenkameradin vor ein paar Tagen zu gesteckt hatte.

* Komische Sachen haben die Muggel.* dachte sie.

Es handelte sich um ein kleines Gerät, an dem Stecker befestigt waren, die man sich in die Ohren stecken musste und dann kam mit einem Knopfdruck Musik aus diesem Gerät..

Ihre Klassenkameradin hatte es Mp3 Player genannt..

Astoria nahm die Stöpsel steckte sich diese in die Ohren und drückte den Playknopf.

Sie schloss die Augen und sah ihn wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Jedes noch so kleine Detail. Das erste Zusammentreffen der beiden, bis zu der Begegnung im Waschraum.

Astoria erinnerte sich an den Anblick der ihr da geboten wurde. Sein Körper der so verführerisch aussah und den sie am liebsten einmal berührt hätte.

Und damit meinte sie nicht diese Zufalls Berührungen, wie sie vielleicht mal passierten, sondern jene die ganz bewusst passierten..

Astoria dachte daran wie wohl seine Lippen schmecken würden und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte ihr bei diesen Gedanken über die Lippen.

Ihr kamen Bilder vor Augen, wie sie in seinen Armen liegt ...

* Was bei Merlin ist nur los mit mir? * dachte sie, konnte diesen Gedanken aber einfach nicht loswerden..

Astoria wusste nicht was da gerade mit ihr passiert und was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber immer wieder war sie mit ihren Gedanken nur bei ihm..

* Nein das durfte nicht ist der Freund oder Ex-Freund von Daphnes bester Freundin.*

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und sich einzureden,das das nicht sein durfte.


	4. Erkenntnisse

Die Sonne senkte sich hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes,als Astoria sich von dem Stein erhob und in das Schloss zurück ging.

Leise schlich sie in die Gemäuer ihres Hauses und stand in mitten ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes in dem der Kamin leise knisterte und ein bisschen Licht in den Raum warf.

Astoria wollte gerade schon die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal herunter steigen,als sie Draco bemerkte der auf dem Sofa saß und las.

Vorsichtig schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und hoffte,das er sie nicht bemerken würde.

Fast am Sofa vorbei geschlichen,sah er plötzlich von der Zeitung auf.

" Guten Abend Astoria."

Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute zu ihm.

" Hallo." schnell wollte sie weiter laufen,doch sie kam nicht weit.

" Bitte komm muss mit dir reden."

[ Oh bei immer ich?] dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

" Setz dich bitte."

Astoria folgte seiner Bitte widerwillig und setzte sich neben ihm.

" Was gibt es denn?" fragte sie.

" Ich würde einfach zu gerne wissen,womit ich die Kürbissaft Dusche heute verdient hatte."

Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stützte seinen Kopf in eine Hand.

" Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest..."

Astoria wich seinen Blicken aus.

" Nein,das weiß ich nicht sonst hätte ich sicherlich nicht gefragt."

" Draco du weißt genau um was es geht. Stell dich nicht dümmer an als du bist. Du hast Pansy verarscht und das sind ich echt vollkommen hättest ja wenigstens mit ihr reden können, wenn du dich in eine andere verliebt hast. "

Schnell drehte sie den Kopf zu Boden.

"Was redest du da für einen Unsinn".

Draco war sichtlich genervt.

"Und sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn du schon mit mir redest."

Es folgte ein Schweigen.

"Ich hab Pansy nicht verarscht", sagte er schließlich kleinlaut.

"Sie hat mich in einer doofen Situation mit Tracey Davis erwischt. Es hat anders ausgesehen als es gemeint war", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

"Außerdem soll Pansy mal einen Gang zurückfahren. Sie hatte schließlich diese Kiste mit Jeffrey Samton am laufen."

Draco sah in diesem Moment sogar ein wenig traurig aus.

"Soll sie deswegen ruhig ein wenig bluten."

" Aber.." stotterte Astoria.

" Pansy ist meine Freundin,wenn das etwas mit jemand anders gelaufen wäre,hätte sie mir das sicher erzählt."

" "Und Pansy, deine ach so gute Freundin", fing Draco wieder an und stand auf "....scheint doch nicht eine so gute Freundin zu sein, wenn sie dir nicht einmal von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall auf nach dem Weihnachtsball erzählt hat",er stützte seine Hände auf den Couchtisch, der vor ihm stand und rückte mit seinem Gesicht ein wenig näher zu Astoria, die immer noch auf den Boden starren zu schien.

"Ich weiß genau, was dort gelaufen ist. Ich bin schließlich kein Idiot", seine Augen blitzten.

"Und das war sicher kein Versehen, wenn man auf einem Balkon wild umschlungen gevögelt wird

." Oh mein Gott, was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Er war wunderte sich gerade selber, dass er zugegeben hatte gehörnt worden zu sein. Draco wich sofort vom Couchtisch zurück und blickte erschrocken zu Astoria.

"Und das mit der Davis war ein versehen", seine Stimmer zitterte leicht.

Er war immer noch erschrocken darüber, dass er tatsächlich etwas ausgeplaudert hatte, dass niemand fremden etwas anging.

"Sie hat mit einer Gruppe von anderen Tussys eine Wette am Laufen gehabt, ob sie sich traut mich zu küssen", erklärte Draco weiter. "Und als Pansy gerade auf mich zu stürmen wollte, war das halt passiert. Davis viel mir geradezu um den Hals", er ballte seine Fäuste. "DAS WAR NICHT MEINE SCHULD", schrie er geradezu

. "ALSO HÖR AUF MIR VORWÜRFE ZU MACHEN!"

Astoria blickte ihn erschrocken an.

Sekunden später fand sie ihre Sprache wieder und stammelte:

"Oh das ist sooo gemein, sie hat mich so verarscht. Pansy wusste, das ich dir,die Meinung sagen werde, wenn ich das mit dir und Davis raus bekomme."

Astoria schluckte,ihr war das ganze ziemlich peinlich.

" Ich wusste wirklich nichts von dem Ball."

Dieser Satz klang schon fast wie eine Entschuldigung,denn sie sah an seinen Augen, das ihm das ganze doch näher gegangen war als sie dachte.

" Liebst du sie noch?" fragte Astoria vorsichtig.

"Von Liebe war zwischen Pansy und mir noch nie die Rede", er verschränkte wieder die Arme und nun blickte er auf den Boden.

"Wir haben mal rumgemacht, aber das wars auch. Die brauch sich da bloß nichts drauf einbilden. Wenn sie mehr für mich empfunden hätte, dann hätte sie sich ja wohl nicht auf dem Schulball vögeln lassen", in seiner Stimme lag nun eher Frustration, als alles andere.

Ein Malfoy, der einmal bei einer Sache nicht die Oberhand hatte. Gegenüber seines Vaters konnte er so etwas nicht erwähnen. Er hätte Draco windelweich geprügelt sich so etwas gefallen zu lassen.

" Nun weißt du,aber warum ich so reagiert habe." sagte sie leise.

" hat uns beide vergessen wir den Vorfall in der Halle."

Astoria war froh das er bereit war,ihr zu verzeihen.

" Aber etwas bist du wirklich in den Jungenwaschsaal gekommen?"

" Ich sagte doch das war ein Versehen."

Erneut erötete ihr Gesicht.

Denkst du ich gehe absichtlich in den Jungenwaschraum um dich halbnackt zu sehen. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

" So so ein Versehen." sagte Draco und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

" Und es hat dir so gar nicht gefallen?"

Das war nun wirklich das allerletzte, das er ihre Unsicherheit so ausnutzte.

" Wenn du es genau wissen willst es hat mir gefallen."

Astoria schrie diesen Satz geradezu.

Und im nächsten Augenblick hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge dafür abgebissen.

" So so dir hat es also doch gefallen?" fragte Draco und beugte sich wieder ein Stück zu ihr herüber.

" Nun schau mich nicht so an. Bei Merlin ist das alles peinlich."

Draco musste unweigerlich grinsen. Er hatte sie auf frischer Tat ertappt.

Astoria fand ihn sexy und das wusste er nun.

"Sieh mich an", forderte er.

Astoria war stark verunsichert.

Was sollte sie nun machen?

[Was ist wenn er mich in ganz Hogwarts lächerlich macht?]

" Sieh mich an" wiederholte Draco..

Schüchtern blickte sie kurz in seine Richtung.

" So nun kannst du es in ganz Hogwarts erzählen. Und dich drüber amüsieren."

Astoria konnte Draco so schlecht einschä gerade dieser Situation noch viel weniger.

" Was willst du Malfoy? Du hast doch jetzt deine Selbstbestätigung."

In ihrer Stimme konnte man die Anspannung deutlich hören.

Draco sah in Astorias funkelnden Augen.

Er antwortete nicht. Er blickte einfach nur in ihr Gesicht.

Dann zog er sich wieder ein wenig zurück.

"Wenn ich Selbstbestätigung will, dann gehe ich zu Goyle und zwinge ihn dazu nackt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu laufen", bei dem Gedanken musste Draco leicht grinsen.

Er sah Astoria an.

Sein Blick ging von ihrem blonden, hoch gestecktem Haar, über ihre kleine Nase hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Weiter traute er sich nicht sie anzusehen. Es war ihm einfach zu peinlich, und er schaute zur Seite.

"Ich werde davon niemandem erzählen....", sagte er schließlich doch ein wenig du niemandem von Pansy erzählst."

Sie hatten einander sichtlich in der Hand. Würde er etwas erzählen, wäre es Astorias gutes Recht ebenso über ihn her zuziehen und ihn bloß zustellen.

" Deal?"

Draco hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Astoria nahm sie bemerkte wie weich seine Haut war und eine Gänse haut überkam sie.

Sie schaute ihn das erste Mal ganz bewusst an,sah das erste Mal was für schöne Augen er hatte.

" Den nackten Goyle möchte wirklich niemand sehen. Obwohl vielleicht,sollte ich dich mit meinen Informationen erpressen und dich nackt durch

den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen lassen. "

Sie konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und fügte frech hinzu:

" Nur diesmal ohne Handtuch."

Draco sah sie entgeistert an.

Was hatte Astoria da gerade gesagt?

Er dachte er hätte sich verhört und hätte sich benahe am eigenen Speichel verschluckt.

"Das würdest du dich nicht trauen", kam es schließlich aus Dracos Mund heraus geschossen.

"Ich würde das selbe mit dir veranstalten."

" Das wagst du dich nicht Malfoy."

" Und ob ich das wagen würde."

Draco blickte sie halb ernst halb grinsend an.

" Wenn du das machst dann.... "

" Was dann? " provozierte er sie weiter.

" Das wirst du dann schon sehen."

Draco zeigte ihr eine Seite von sich,die nur weniger von ihm zu sehen bekamen.

Nach außen,gab er sich immer als der kühle,böse Draco.

Doch Astoria hatte ihn mit ihrer lockeren Art aus der Reserve gelockt.

" Also wie war das? Ich trau mich nicht? Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen Miss Greengrass? "

Er liebte es geradezu sie zu provozieren.

Astoria war in diesem Augenblick in ihren Gedanken einen Schritt weiter schnappte sich ein Kissen das neben ihr lag und schleuderte es ihm entgegen.

" Das machst du nicht. Vergiss es. "

" Nun werden Sie mal nicht übermütig Miss Astoria."

" Oh man." lachte sie.

" Bei Merlin so amüsiert,habe ich mich lange nicht ich muss nun wirklich ins wir uns morgen?"

" Ja ich sicher.. Wir können ja morgen zusammen zum Frühstück gehen."

" Gute Idee..Dann bis morgen."

" Bis morgen."

Beide standen auf und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle.

" Schlaf gut." warf Astoria noch hinterher.

Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Sie zog sich schnell um und fiel auf ihr Bett.

Froh darüber,das sie sich ausgesprochen hatten,aber auch voller Wut darüber von Pansy so benutzt worden zu sein, schloss sie die Augen.

Ihr letzter Gedanke war.

" Und plötzlich war es Liebe."


	5. Der erste Kuss

Astoria schlief so tief und fest wie lange nicht mehr.

In ihren Träumen drehte sich alles um ihn.

Am nächsten Morgen als sie aufwachte,drehte sie sich im Bett einige Male um und wollte nicht aufstehen,doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr,das sie langsam aufstehen musste.

Nur widerwillig quälte sie sich aus dem Bett,schnappte sich ihre Schuluniform und ging erstmal ausgiebig duschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie fertig,zog sich an und machte sich auf um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

Draco saß bereits dort und wartete,denn sie wollten ja gemeinsam zu Frühstück.

" Guten geschlafen?" begrüßte er sie und erhob sich von dem Sofa.

" Ja,sehr gut.. Danke du auch?"

" Die Nacht war nur wieder viel zu kurz. Können wir dann? Ich sterbe bereits vor Hunger."

" Ich auch..Dann mal los.."

Beide machten sich gemeinsam auf in die große Halle und setzen sich an den Tisch der Slytherins.

Sie füllten ihre Teller und gerade als Astoria anfangen wollte zu essen sah ich es aus den Augenwinkeln.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Tia in Richtung der Eingangstür.

" Ach ne schau mal wer da kommt.. Wenn das nicht das Miststück von Parkinson ist ."

" Tia,denk bitte daran was du mir versprochen hast." sagte Draco streng.

" Aber mich reizt es hinzugehen und ihr gehörig die Meinung zu galgen."

" Ich wüsste da was besseres, um sie richtig wütend zu machen, machst du mit?" fragte er .

" Du darfst mir aber nicht böse sein."

" Nee ,warum sollte ich...."

Astoria kam nicht mehr dazu diesen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, da nahm Draco schon ihren Kopf in seine Hände und begann sie zu küssen.

Tia saß dort und wusste nicht ob sie jetzt gerade träumt oder wach ist. Ob sie lachen sollte oder ihm eine pfeffern sollte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich Zungenspitze wanderte über ihre Lippen und suchten sich den Weg in ihren Mund.

Instinktiv öffnete Astoria ihren Mund und seine Zunge stupfste ihre zarghaft an bevor sie miteinander zu spielen begannen und anfingen sich zu necken.

Nach Sekunden die ihr wie Stunden vor kamen,und sich ihre Lippen endlich von einander lösten, schaute sie ihn vollkommen durcheinander an.

" Kannst du das bitte nochmal wiederholen?" fragte Astoria leise.

Und hätte sie nicht gesessen wäre sie nun sicher in Ohnmacht gefallen..

So erging es nicht nur ihr sondern auch Pansy der die Kinnlade bis auf den Boden und den anderen Schüler ging es ähnlich.

Alle starrten die beiden an.

Sie trennte sich nur widerwillig von seinen Lippen, wollte die Sache aber auch nicht über strapazieren.

Tia grinste Draco und beide schauten provozierend Pansy an.

" Ob ihr unsere kleine Show gefallen hat? "

Draco konnte sich die fiese Bemerkung nicht mehr unterdrücken.

* Für eine Show fühlte sich das aber verdammt echt an* dachte Astoria sich.

" Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hat sie es geglaubt."

Tia schaute triumphierend zu ihrer ehemals besten Freundin.

Diese drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ unter Schluchzen die große Halle ..

Astoria schlang so schnell sie konnte ihr Essen runter und verabschiedete sich dann von ihren Mitschülern.

Sie musste erstmal verarbeiten was gerade passiert war.

" Sehen wir uns später Draco?

" Ja aber wo willst du so schnell hin? "

" Ich hab ganz vergessen das ich noch weg muss. Bis später*

Schon war sie aufgestanden und rannte so schnell wie sie konnte vor die Tür ins Freie.

Die Sonne strahlte, als sie an dem alten Brunnen ankam.

Tia setze sich auf einen großen Stein der vor dem Brunnen lag, zog dieses Muggelgerät aus ihren Taschen und drückte den Startknopf.

[link href="/watch?v=Jt-NwAA3Wvo"]/watch?v=Jt-NwAA3Wvo[/link] bitte hören...

Astoria schloss ihre Augen und da waren sie wieder die Gedanken und die Bilder der letzten Stunden.

Sie strich sich lächelnd über ihre Lippen und ihr war so als konnte sie immer noch seine Lippen auf der ihren spüren.

Das es sich dabei um einen gestellten Kuss handelte verdrängte sie einfach.

Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.

Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, das sich das nochmal wiederholen möge.

Sie konnte an Hand des Kusses merken, das er nicht der Draufgänger und Angeber war sondern das er auch durchaus seine nette Seite hatte.

* Wenn es doch mehr werden würde. * träumte sie weiter.

Ihr Herzschlag wurde immer schneller und lauter um so mehr sie an ihn und seine Berührung dachte.

Tias Herz flehte geradezu das er jetzt in diesem Augenblick auch rauskam und ihr gestehen würde das er sich auch verliebt hättet.

Die letzten Töne des Liedes erklangen und sie lächelte seelig,als ihr einfiel das sie dringend in den Unterricht musste.

Schnell erhob sie sich und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Unterricht von Professor Snape der sie musterte als sie ausser Atem sich auf ihren Platz setzte.

Doch dem Unterricht ihre volle Konzentration zu schenken,dazu war Astoria nicht mehr in der Lage.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten sich immer wieder um Draco und ihrem ersten Kuss..

* Das war es also das Gefühl verliebt sein? * dachte sie

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe.

Dachte er auch an sie oder war es für ihn einfach nur der Versuch seine Ex zu provozieren?

Astoria wurde immer mehr verunsicherter.

Als Professor Snape sie plötzlich ansprach und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss stammelte sie:

" Entschuldigung Professor ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

" Miss Greengrass,wenn mein Unterricht für so ermüdend und langweilig ist,sollten Sie sich überlegen, ob es noch nötig ist diesen sollten Sie sich rechtzeitig einen Ehemann suchen und Hausfrau werden." sagte er scharf und streng.

" Entschuldigung.." wiederholte sie und sah auf den Boden..

" Wie war die Frage nochmal?"

Astoria konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und war froh,als der Unterricht bald beendet war.


	6. Schöne Realität

Der Tag verlief wie so mancher andere vorher auf und als die Nacht über Hogwarts herein brach,lief sie in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sie wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und einmal nicht an Draco denken.

Doch als sie sich gerade auf ihr Bett legen wollte,hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

" Na auch schon da?"

Astoria war starr vor Schreck, sie konnte nur erahnen, das die Stimme Pansy gehörte.

" Was willst du Parkinson?" Ihre Stimme war voller Hass.

" Na hat es Spaß gemacht ? " fragte sie.

" Was ? Wovon redest du? " Astoria wusste genau wovon sie sprach, wollte aber nicht direkt drauf anspringen.

" Du weißt genau was ich meine." In ihrer Stimme lag enttäuschung und Hass.

" Schau mich an , wenn ich mit dir rede."

Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Satz bekannt vor.

" Ich muss gar nicht und nun lass mich in Ruhe Parkinson."

Astoria warf sich in ihr Bett drehte sich um und tat so als würde sie schlafen,bis sie dann schließlich wirklich ein schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Astorias auf und fühlte sich großartig.

Sie hatte sehr gut geschlafen. Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett und schnappte sich ihre Anziehsachen die über einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett hingen.

Doch als Tori gerade dabei war, ihren Rock anzuziehen, bemerkte sie das etwas nicht stimmte.

Instinktiv fasste sich an ihren Po und schrie laut auf.

Pansy die schon fertig angekleidet war, lehnte am Türrahmen und grinste gehässig.

" Ich hab es dir gesagt, leg dich nicht mir an, das bekommt dir nicht."

" Was hast du getan Parkinson? Du kleine miese Ratte"

" Ich finde der Fuchsschwanz steht dir ausgezeichnet Greengrass,aber ob Draco das auch so sieht, bezweifle ich. "

Wieder folgte ein schäbiges fieses Grinsen.

" Also darum geht es. Meine Güte Parkinson du bist doch echt paranoid."

" Bin ich nicht, denn ich habe euch wie du weißt gesehen."

" Parkinson nimm das zurück und lass den Zauber verschwinden."

" Ich denke gar nicht dran."

Mit diesem Satz kehrte sie Astoria den Rücken zu und war zur Tür herausgegangen.

" komm gefälligst zurück."

Doch Astoria`s Bitte blieb unbeantwortet.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig sich einen langen Umhang umzulegen und sich in Richtung Krankenflügel zu schleichen.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu diesem.

An einem Tisch saß Madame Pomfrey, die gerade dabei war kleine Döschen mit Medikamenen zu füllen.

"Komm nur rein Kind", sagte Madame Pomfrey fröhlich und füllte weiter die Döschen.

"Madame Pomfrey, ich habe da ein kleines.....", Sie blickte zu ihrer Kehrseite "....Problem. Könnten Sie es sich vielleicht einmal ansehen?"

Madame Pomfrey erhob sich und ging auf die blonde Schülerin zu.

"Was haben wir denn, hmm? Sie sind doch nicht schwanger, oder?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

"Ähm, ich glaube nicht", Astoria verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze und hob ihre rechte Augenbraue. "Es geht viel mehr.... hier drum", vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Umhang fallen und ihr Fuchsschwanz trat hervor.

"Ach du meine Güte", keuchte Madame Pomfrey heraus. Sie war sichtlich überrascht. "Mein Kind, wie bist du denn daran gekommen?"

"Glauben Sie mir, das ist ne lange Geschichte", antwortete Astoria kurz und knapp. "Was können wir dagegen tun?"

Madame Pomfrey überlegte kurz und huschte in ihre Medikamentenkammer. "Das haben wir gleich", hörte sie aus der Kammer.

Man konnte deutlich hören wie Madame Pomfrey einige Flaschen klirren lies und Gegenstände durch die Gegend räumte.

Astoria schaut Madame Pomfrey amüsiert zu wie sich durch all die Flaschen und Gegenständen wühlte.

Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Madame Pomfrey mit einer durchsichtigen Flasche wieder die einen giftgrünen Inhalt hatte.

Sie gab ihr die Flasche.

" Das müssen Sie nun trinken."

Astoria nahm einen kleinen Schluck und spuckte wenige Augenblicke später

den Inhalt ihres Mundes im hohen Bogen wieder aus.

Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

" Was haben Sie denn erwartet Kürbisssirup? "

Kaum hatte sie dieses Wort ausgesprochen brach Tori in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Den genau in diesem Moment dachte sie daran wie sie Draco dieses Zeug mitten in sein Gesicht geschüttet hatte.

"Naja wie Kürbissirup siehts nicht aus", grinste sie und roch daran. Danach verzog sie das Gesicht.

"Uhhha", kam es aus ihr heraus. "Das riecht ja wie.... wie."

"Alraunenwurzeln mit Pfefferkräuterextrakt, ganz genau", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey. "Trinken Sie Kleines, dann werden Sie das Problem sofort los sein."

Astoria schaute angewiedert zu der Flasche schnappte noch einmal nach Luft und schluckte den Saft unter würgen herunter.

Dann gab es ein paar blubbernde Geräusche und der Fuchsschwanz löste sich in Luft auf.

" Danke Madame Pomfrey Sie sind die größte.."

Den Umhang schmiss sie auf eines der Betten.

" Den brauche ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr." und strahlte zufrieden.

" Darf ich dann gehen? "

" Aber natürlich, aber geben Sie auf sich acht nicht das das wieder vorkommt."

" Nein sicherlich nicht und danke nochmal."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich und verliess den Krankenflügel.

* Hunger* war ihr nächster Gedanke.

Als sie an der antiken Standuhr vorbei kam sah sie auf die Zeiger.

* Es ist Frühstückzeit*

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie in die große Halle,setzte sich dort angekommen auf einen freien Platz am Slytherin Tisch und begann sofort ihren Teller mit den Köstlichkeiten der Hauselfen zu füllen.

Astoria hatte gerade den ersten Bissen ihres Rührei herunter geschluckt,als sich Draco von ihr bislang unbemerkt neben sie setzen.

Sofort strahlten ihre Augen und ihr Herz klopfte laut.

Sie drehte sich zu Draco um und begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden

" Guten Morgen."

Ein tiefer Blick in seine Augen und jeder wusste was Astoria nun nur zu gerne getan hätte.

" Weißt du eigentlich was deine Ex mir heute Nacht angetan hat?" fragte sie plötzlich ernst.

"Und solltest du es wagen zu lachen Draco Malfoy wird es dir heute Nacht nicht anders ergehen."

Doch das süße Lächeln von Astoria ließ erkennen, das sie dies nicht ernst meinte.

"Deine ach so tolle Ex oder Noch Freundin oder was auch immer hat mir heute Nacht einen Fuchsschwanz an weil sie eifersüchtig wegen des Kusses war"

Er schaute kurz hinter Toris Rücken.

" Nein er ist nicht mehr da, ich war schon im Krankenflügel."

Draco konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und kassierte dafür einen Rippen stoß von ihr.

" Aua."

" Ich habe dich gewahnt."

" Ja entschuldige bitte."

* Als könnte ich dir lange böse sein." dachte sie verträumt.

" Oh man die hat sie doch wirklich nicht mehr alle. Das war doch gar nichts. Nur gespielt."

* Ja genau erwähne es nochmal und streue Salz in meine Wunden* seufzte Tori leise und verletzt.

" Wie auch immer, ich habe einen riesen Hunger." Das war alles was Draco von sich gab.

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich über das Frühstück her und Tori überkam wieder ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit.

* Ich weiß, es war alles nur gespielt." dachte sie traurig und beobachte ihn immer wieder heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung.

Astoria genoss es das er ihr so nah und doch machte es sie traurig.

Jede noch so kleine Berührung gingen ihr durch den Körper wie tausend Blitze.

" Ich glaube wir sollten uns nochmal unterhalten." unterbrach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

" Was ist denn los?" fragte Draco mit halb vollem Mund.

" I..Ic.. Ich.. muss dir etwas sagen, aber nicht hier und nicht vor den anderen. Also ist das ok für dich? "

" Aber natürlich. "

" Wann ist es dir denn Recht?"

"Wann immer du bereit bist,aber sag schon um was es geht .. Nur ein kleiner Tipp..." Dracos Neugierde wurde immer größer.

" Warte es ab und ich verspreche dir du wirst nicht wirklich überrascht sein."

" Astoria, sollen wir jetzt raus gehen und reden? Du machst so ein Geheimnis daraus."

" Naja so ein großes Geheimniss ist es eigentlich nicht mehr, oder du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen."

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

" Was soll ich nicht begriffen haben?"erstaunt sah es sie an.

" Ähm ja also so lustig fand ich das nicht was deine Freun... ExFreundin getan hat."

" Deshalb wolltest du reden?" Er schien etwas verwundert. Hatten sie sich deswegen mit ihm reden wollen um vielleicht einen weiteren Streich auszuhecken...

" Nein nicht deswegen, aber es hat etwas damit zu tun."

Astoria schluckte laut.

" I... Ic.. Ich..... " stotterte sie.

" Für dich war der Kuss vielleicht nur ein Spiel." begann sie vorsichtig.

" Doch für mich war es mehr."

Nun stand auch Draco da wie versteinert und gab keinen Laut mehr von sich.

" Du hast Gefühle für mich?" stammelte er.

" Ist das so vielleicht ist es besser,wenn wir einfach nur Freunde kann das einfach nicht."

Sie stand auf und lief zur Tür auf den Gang.

"Verdammt nochmal stehen..",Schnell hechtete Draco hinter ihr her und mit einem Ruck an ihrer Hand drehte Draco Astoria zu sich um.

Beide sagten erstmal nichts.

" Keine Antwort ist auch eine Malfoy." knurrte sie.

" Aber ich habe auch mit keinem Wort,behauptet das ich nichts für dich fühle."

" Und warum hast du gerade nichts gesagt?"

"Du bist so stur", brummte er und blickte sich im Flur um, ob andere Schüler sie beobachteten. Ein paar Ravenclaws kamen gerade den Gang entlang.

Draco zog Astoria mit sich hinter eine der Steinsäulen, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Er drückte sie sanft an die Wand und wartete bis das Gelächter der Ravenclaws langsam abebbte.

"Du bist stur, eigensinnig, eingebildet....", seine Stimme klang leicht klirrend. "...und wunderschön", kaum waren diese Worte verklungen lies er Astoria keine Zeit zum antworten, sondern verbarg ihre Lippen mit seinen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit als sich ihre Lippen von einander lösten, drehte sich Astoria erst einmal um, um nachzusehen ob Pansy irgendwo in der Nähe stand.

Aber sie konnte niemanden sehen.

Sie rieb sich die Augen um sicher zugehen, ob sie das nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte.

" Kannst du das nochmal wiederholen.? Ich meine das was du gesagt hast?"

Astorias Gesicht glühte, ihre Magen spielte verrückt und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild.

" Ich sagte das du stur...."

" Nein das meine ich nicht ich meine das was du zuletzt gesagt hast."

" Du bist wunderschön. Und besonders, wenn du so verlegen wirst."

Doch sie wurde nur noch röter.

" Und das ist besonders süß."

" Was meinst du ?"

Er drückte sie noch enger an sich.

" Na wenn du so rot wirst."

Doch wieder wartete er nicht ab bis sie widersprechen konnte, sondern küsste sie erneut.

Astoria glaubte immer noch sie träume,als sich ihre Lippen langsam wieder von einander lösten.

Aber das fühlte sich alles andere an als ein Traum.

Sie war froh das es nun endlich ausgesprochen war, und es hatte ja auch seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Selig lächelnd flüsterte sie.

" Wir müssen kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht.

Er nahm Toris Hand.

Und einen Moment schreckte sie zurück.

" Wir müssen uns nicht verstecken."

Astoria war glücklich das diese Heimlichkeiten somit ein jähes Ende gefunden hatten.

Überglücklich gingen sie in Richtung der Unterrichtsräume, als ihnen Professor Snape entgegen kam.

Er wirkte brummig und schlecht gelaunt wie immer.

" Guten Morgen Professor Snape."

" Morgen." murmelte er kaum verständlich.

" Müssen Sie nicht längst im Unterricht sitzen." mit diesen Worten ging er mit schnellen Schritten an den beiden vorbei und öffnete die Tür des Zimmers.

" Ich sollte besser gehen,sonst wird er noch wütender und weißt was dann passiert."

Astoria seufzte doch Draco grinste sie an.

" Auch wenn ich nun darauf lange verzichten muss."

Er kam ein Stück näher und küsste sie.

" Also dann bis später".drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um und verschwand schließlich hinter den Unterrichts mauern der Schule.

* Noch nie war ich so glücklich wie jetzt. Mach das das niemals endet.* dachte sie und setzte sich mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf ihren Platz.


	7. Kann ein Drache romantisch sein?

Weiter gehts...

Während der Unterricht sich wieder einmal zog wie ein zu lange gekautes Kaugummi,war der Unterricht endlich irgendwann mal beendet und Astoria traf auf dem Gang die beiden Schulidioten Goyle und Crabbe Auch wenn ihre Väter anerkannte Todesser waren, sind bei den beiden diese Gene wohl verloren gegangen.

Goyle war ein dunkelhaariger hochgewachsener Junge der immer einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, als hätte er nicht alle Steine auf der Schleuder.

Und Crabbe der ebenfalls dunkelhaarig war, war genauso breit wie er groß war.

Beide liefen ständig Draco hinterher wie Schosshunde, und dieser war froh, das er sich für niedrige Arbeiten nie die Finger dreckig machen musste.

Astoria schauten die beiden an ergriff das Wort.

" Wo ist Draco?" fragte sie kurz.

Doch es legten sich kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen,Arme um ihren Bauch.

" Hallo kleine Slytherin." begrüßte er sie und küsste ihre Wange.

Ein Stottern unterbrach die beiden..

" Wir sollen wir müssen." stotterte Goyle .

" Was müssen wir Goyle?" Astoria schaute ihn fragend,aber auch amüsiert an.

" Wir sollen in die große Halle kommen, Dumbledore will allen Schülern etwas mitteilen."

" Hey siehste so schlimm war das doch nicht. Glückwunsch Goyle du hast es geschafft einen Satz unfallfrei auszusprechen."

Astoria rollte mit ihren Augen. Jeder an der Schule hielten Goyle und Crabbe für einfälltige Riesenbabys, das wusste sie.

Sie schaute zu Draco der sichtlich amüsiert darüber war, das Tori die beiden tritzte..

" Wo soll das denn sein.?"

" In der großen Halle." Diesmal war es Crabbe der schnell antwortete.

" Oh da gibt es auch sicherlich was für dich zu essen Crabbe. Sonst fällst du uns noch von Fleisch."

" Toriiiiiii." Draco sah sie halb streng aber andererseits sehr amüsiert an.

" Was denn ist doch so.." Sie lachte.

" Und wann soll dieses super Treffen stattfinden? "

" In einer Stunde." antwortete Goyle.

Astoria wollte gerade wieder zu einer Nettigkeit an die beiden ansetzen, doch diesmal war Draco schneller.

Er nahm seine Freundin noch ein bisschen fester in den Arm drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück näher zu ihrem und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Astoria die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, blinzelte ein wenig, denn sie wollte die dummen Gesichter der beiden nicht verpassen.

Als sie sah, das den beiden wieder der Mund offen stand, unterbrach sie den Kuss für einen kurzen Moment und fragte provozierend:

" Wollt ihr auch mal? Oder was schaut ihr so wie Auto nur nicht ganz so schnell."

Sie musste kichern und sah in die entsetzten Gesichter von Goyle und Crabbe die wie begossene Pudel dort standen und sich bei ihren Gaffen ertappt fühlten.

Kaum überhörbar füllten sich nun die Gänge und die meisten Schüler waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg zur großen Halle,wo Professor Dumbledore bereits auf alle wartete.

Mit seinem Zauberstab klopfte er auf das Pult und die Stimmen wurden leiser.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen", begann Dumbledore "Für die herausragenden Leistungen der letzten Monate habe ich mich dazu entschlossen zum Dank in diesem Sommer ein Fest zu veranstalten. Nicht nur um die Schüler damit ein wenig zu erfreuen, sondern auch um die verschiedenen Jahrgänge ein wenig näher zueinander zu bringen", ein breitete seine Arme wie bei einem Seegensspruch auseinander.

"Der Schauplatz dieses Festes soll der dunkle See sein". Damit erntete Dumbledore einige missmutige Blicke. Er schien dies zu bemerken und lenkte direkt ein. "Doch keine Bange. Der See wird in vollkommen neuem Glanz erstrahlen. Extra für diesen einen Tag. Doch lasst euch selber überraschen", grinste er.

"Das Fest wird am nächsten Wochenende stattfinden. Damit ihr auch alle einen freien Kopf habt für die nächste Schulwoche wird das Fest am Freitag Abend beginnen und sich zum nächsten Tag erstrecken. So habt ihr dann noch freie Zeit um zu lernen und euch zu erholen."

Professor Dumbledore hatte doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass Schüler nach einem Fest auch noch Lust hatten zu lernen. Die hatten an einem solchen Tag sicherlich besseres zu tun. "Das war es", beendete Albus seine kurze Rede. "Ihr könnt nun den Rest des Nachmittag genießen."

Astoria stand vor Draco der sie von hinten umarmte und beide lauschten den Worten des großen Dumbledore.

Als das Wort Fest fiel quiekte sie vor lauter Vorfreude einmal kurz auf..

" Ein Fest ooohh wie schön." sagte sie mit aufgeregter Stimme und ging schon in Gedanken ihren Kleiderschrank durch.

Albus Dumbledore sprach gerade den letzten Satz zuende und dann ging es los die große Aufregung..

Die Schüler schnatterten alle aufgeregt durcheinander..

Jeder freute sich auf so eine Feier..

Astoria überlegte immer noch krampfhaft was sie anziehen sollte.

Die beiden waren bereits auf dem Weg zu den Gemeinschafträumen.

Auf dem Weg dahin, lief ihnen Pansy über den Weg..

Tori nutzte diese Moment und schaute sie provozierend an.

Dann schaute sie Draco in die Augen beugte sich zu ihm herrüber und küsste ihn prozierend und schaute dabei immer wieder zu Pansy..

Sie genoss diesen Triumph..

Als Pansy gerade die Kinn lade bis zum Boden fiel, holte Astoria zum endgültigen Todesstoß aus.

" Was ist los Parkinson. Noch nie 2 gesehen, die sich lieben. Ach ne du weisst ja nicht was das Wort Liebe bedeutet. Du kannst ja nur belügen und betrügen. "

Astoria erstarrte einen Moment. Hatte sie das erste Mal vor anderen von Liebe gesprochen?

Dann nahm sie die Hand von Draco und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie versucht Pansy oder sie ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen..

Doch nun war es passiert das Treffen..

Und was musste nun mal klargestellt werden. Das sie die klare Verlierern war..

" Ich hab eine Idee." unterbrach Draco diese Zickerei.

" In einer halben Stunde fahren die Pferdelose Kutschen nach Hogsmeade. Hast du Lust das wird dich sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und es gibt da so ein Cafe in das ich schon immer mal rein wollte."

Er schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

" Du meinst doch nicht etwa das Café Madam Puddifoot´s.?"

" Doch genau das.."

" Ach komm, als wärst du da noch nie drin gewesen. Sicherlich warst du das mit Pansy."

" Komm schon, kannst du diesen Namen nicht mal für eine Sekunde vergessen. Das ist die Vergangenheit und das hier die Gegenwart und die Zukunft."

* Habe ich gerade von Zukunft gesprochen?* dachte er. Solche Gefühlausbrüche kannte er sonst nicht von sich.

" Das hast du aber sehr schön gesagt. Du hast Rest vergessen wir .... wie hieß sie noch gleich.? "

Sie lächelte. Schmiegte sich an ihn gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und sagte:

" Ich zieh mich eben um und am besten treffen wir uns dann in der großen Halle."

" Ja ok dann beeile ich mich auch .. Bis gleich."

Tori hastete in das Mädchenschlafzimmer und zog sie eine neue Jeans und ein rotes Top an, das ihre Figur richtig zum Ausdruck brachte.

Endlich konnte sie den Umhang zuhause lassen ..

* Das Teil ist der absolute Figurkiller." dachte sie lächelnd.

Tori legte noch etwas Makeup auf. sprühte sich mit ihrem Lieblingsparfüm ein, schaute ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und ging dann hinaus in Richtung der großen Halle.

" Gehen wir. Sonst fahren die Kutschen ohne uns."

Beide machten sich auf durch die große Halle durch das große Eingangstor und schon standen sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts:

Beide standen dort und warten auf die Kutschen.

Um sie herum tummelten sich andere Schüler die ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade wollten.

Alle schnatterten noch aufgeregt durcheinander und besprachen ihre Pläne für Hogsmeade.

Die einen wollten in den Honigtopf, die Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley wollten nach Zonkos um sich wieder nach ein paar neuen Scherzartikel umzusehen.

Ein paar andere Schülerinen unterhielten sich über die neueste Mode und das sie unbedingt nach Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat, um dort neue Kleidung auszuprobieren.

Und wo die anderen Pärchen hin wollten war klar. Natürlich auch in das nette romantische Cafe von Madam Puddifoot´s.

Jeder wusste, das sich dort alle zu ihren Rendezvous trafen und dieses Cafe eine besondere Atmosphäre hatte.

Astoria schaute sich um, ob sie vielleicht ein paar Schüler kannte, doch bislang entdeckte sie nur Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs und 2 Ravenclawschüler.

Und auf eine Konversation mit ihnen legte sie keinen gesteigerten Wert.

Plötzlich hörte man aus dem nichts ein paar Glöckchen ertönen. Das war das Zeichen das die Kutschen nicht mehr weit entfernt waren.

Wie aus dem nichts und von Geisterhand tauchten sie plötzlich auf und setzten auf den Boden auf.

Astoria schaute immer wieder, denn diese Kutschen hießen nicht umsonst so.

Es war als würden die Kutschen von unsichtbaren Mächten gezogen.

Doch jeder in Hogwarts wusste, das man diese etwas angsterregenden geflügelten Tiere aussehenden Thestralen nur sehen konnte, wenn man den Tod einer anderen Person bewusst miterlebt hat.

Lieber verzichtete sie auf so eine Erfahrung und den Anblick dieser Tiere.

Alle Schüler stiegen ein und schon erhoben sich die Thestralen und flogen in Richtung Hogmeades.

Die Fahrt dauerte nur ca. 15 Min und eh sie sich versahen, setzten sie auch schon auf und waren angekommen.

Sie stiegen aus und schon strömten alle Schüler aus, Entweder in größeren Gruppen oder zu mindestens zu 2.

Astoria und Draco gingen am Honigtopf und und den 3 Besen vorbei und bogen dann in eine kleine Seitengasse ein.

Dort konnte man schon das große einladende Schild: Cafe Madam Puddifoot´s. sehen.

In dem Cafe das mit roten Rüschen dekoriert war, sah wirklich sehr einladend aus.

Die kleinen runden Tische waren auch bedeckt mit roten Rüschen..

* Etwas kitschig aber sehr nett* dachte sie.

Beide setzten sich an einen der Tische und schon kam auch schon Madame Puddifoots auf die zu.

Die kleine dicklich aber gemütlich aussehende Wirtin hatte ein Stück Pergament und eine kleine Feder in der Hand um die Bestellungen festzuhalten.

" Was darf ich euch bringen? " fragte sie freundlich.

" Also ich nehme einen Kürbissaft."

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen musste sie lachen.

" Weißt du noch? So hat mit uns alles angefangen."

Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

Auch Draco musste lachen.

" Oh ja wie sollte ich das jemals vergessen. So einen bekomm ich auch diesmal in einem Glas und nicht in meinem Gesicht."

Madame Puddifoots schaute die beiden an und lächelte,bestimmt versuchte sie sich wieder einmal vorzustellen, wie wohl diese Romanze angefangen hatte.

Das tat sie bei jedem, der dieses Cafe betrat. War wohl so eine Art Berufskrankheit von ihr.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Tresen um den bestellten Kürbissaft zu servieren

Astoria schaute immer noch ihren Drachen an und konnte von diesem Anblick einfach nicht genug bekommen.

Im Hintergrund des Cafes lief ein langsames,gefühlvolles und romatisches Lied, das aus einem alten Radio kam.

Sie liess ihre Augen über sein Gesicht wandern.

Ihre Blicke blieben an seinen Augen hängen,diese Augen. Wie konnte sie die früher übersehen haben.

Der weitere Blick ging zu seinen Lippen die sie gerade dazu einluden, von ihren berührt zu werden.

Astoria war in Gedanken so weit weg.

" Was ist ?" fragte er sie und unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge

"Was schaust du mich so an?"

Tori die sich ertappt fühlte schaute kurze Zeit auf den Boden,dann blickte sie wieder zu ihm hoch und genau in diesem Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke.

" Ich ich.." stotterte sie.

" Ich bin einfach nur wahnsinnig glücklich, so glücklich wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben war."

Draco errötete leicht, denn tief in seinem inneren war er nämlich nicht dieser eiskalte Gefühlsklotz für den ihn alle hielten.

Nur Personen die er wirklich sehr mochte, zeigte er seine verletzliche Seite.

Auch wenn das bei seinem Vater verpönt war.

Schwäche war für Lucius Malfoy ein Fremdwort.

Aber ihm ging es genauso wie ihr.

Es war alles so anders so neu und dennoch fühlte es sich so gut an.

Bislang waren seine Beziehungen nie von langer Dauer und auch nur sehr oberflächlich .

Aber diesmal schien alles anders.

Er konnte sich das erste Mal vorstellen, das es länger halten könnte.

" Ich auch Tori und das habe ich bislang noch nie zu einem Mädchen gesagt, das kannst du mir glauben."

Astoria schaute ihn eindringlich an und ihre Lippen näherten sie einander.

Doch kurz bevor sie sich trafen, hörten sie ein Räuspern hinter sich.

" Entschuldigt bitte." sagte die Wirtin.

" Eurer Kürbissaft."

*' Na klasse* dachte sie * Hätte sie mit dem Servieren nicht noch 2 Minuten warten können.

" Danke schön." Tori machte einfach gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

Doch in Wahrheit hatte sie sehr gestört, das sie gerade in diesem Augenblick kam.

Madame Puddifoot stellte die beiden Gläsern mit einem leisen klimpern auf dem kleinen runden Tisch ab und lächelte beide an.

Wie konnte Astoria da böse sein.

Sie hätte sich zwar gewünscht das sie nicht diesen Moment zerstört hatte, fand aber diese rundliche Wirtin mit ihrem Hang zum Kitsch in ihrem Cafe sehr sympathisch.

Als sich die Wirtin von dem Tisch entfernt hatte und bereits auf dem Weg zu den anderen Tischen war, nahm Astoria ihr Glas, erhob es feierlich und sprach:

" Auf uns."

" Prost."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ein großen Schluck

" Ist das . lecker, der schmeckt hier noch besser, als bei du ncht auch?"

Doch stand einer Antwort sah Draco sie an und fing an zu grinsen.

" Was ist los? Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

" Nein überhaupt nicht, aber du."

Er unterbrach diesen Satz und kam wieder ein Stück näher.

Ihr Herz schlug nun wieder so laut das es sicherlich jeder hören konnte.

Er strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

" Du hast da...."

"Was habe ich?"

" Kürbissaft?

" Wo?"

" Na da."

Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft über ihre Lippen.

" Weg? "

" Nein noch nicht ganz."

Ihre Blicke wurden tiefer und intensiver.

Ihre Lippen näherten sie seinen.

Astoria betete innerlich, das diesmal nicht wieder die Wirtin oder sonst jemand rein platzte.

Doch anstatt unterbrochen zu werden verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einen intensiven Kuss.

Ein nicht endender Moment..


	8. Missverständnisse

.com/watch?v=CEtwju7oG1k&feature=related Und wieder eine musikalische Untermalung.. *gg*

Madam Puddifoot´s Cafe:

Nur langsam kamen beide wieder in der Wirklichkeit und im hier und jetzt an.

In Astorias Kopf drehte sich alles, so als wäre sie zu lange Karussell gefahren.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und spürte intensiv jeden seiner Atemzüge,sog seinen Geruch in sich auf.

Tori wusste nicht was da gerade mit ihr geschah, aber sie wusste das sie sich ein Leben ohne Draco nicht mehr vorstellen konnte und wollte.

Es war bislang niemanden aufgefallen, das Astoria noch nie einen richtigen Freund hatte und genau das war es auch was ihr Angst machte.

Wie sollte sie wissen was richtig oder falsch war?

Wenn sie Fehler machen würde.... vielleicht würde ihn ihre Unwissenheit abschrecken..

Sie dachte auch an den Moment wo er sicherlich mehr von ihr wollte, als sie immer nur zu küssen.

Und genau vor diesem Augenblick bekam sie Angst.

Astoria drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück so das sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Dracos Hand ruhte auf ihren Hüften und streichelte manchmal über ihren Rücken.

Tori bekam eine Gänsehaut, bei jedem seiner Berührungen.

Sie lächelte seelig und folgte den Sätzen des Liedes,das immer noch leise zu verstehen war.

" Baby?" unterbrach Draco schließlich die Stille.

" Ja? " sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

" Ich... ichhh... ichh... " stotterte er und überlegte krampfhaft wie er diesen Satz zu Ende bringen könnte.

" Was hast du? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung.?" fragte sie und ihrer Stimme lag ein bißchen Unsicherheit.

" Doch schon gut es ist alles ok."

" Aber du wolltest doch etwas sagen?"

" Hat sich erledigt schon gut."

" Hmm, wenn du meinst." brummelte sie und drehte sich ein Stück von ihm weg.

* Was sollte das denn nun?*

Sie nippte an ihrem Kürbissaft.

* Man reiss dich doch endlich zusammen und sag es ihr.* dachte Draco..

" Tori ich.... " wieder unterbrach er den Satz.

Wie schaute er sie an.

" Ich... ich weiss nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll."

Plötzlich überkam eine ganz stark spürende Angst in ihr hoch.

" Was ist denn los?"

" Ich... ich .... " stammelte er weiter..

" Man sag schon was los ist .. Du machst mir Angst."

" Nein es ist nichts schlimmes, aber es ist halt so das ich sowas zuvor noch nie ausgesprochen habe."

" Wenn es nichts schlimmes ist, dann kannst du es doch auch sagen."

Astorias Stimme klang mittlerweile echt genervt.

Sie drehte sich wieder ein Stück von ihm weg um ihren Unmut weiteren Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Draussen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden und der Mond schien in seiner vollen Kraft in das kleine Cafe.

" Laufen wir ein Stück? Du wolltest doch noch in den Honigtopf und zur Heulenden Hütte."

Er musste raus. Laufen und vielleicht bekam er so den Kopf wieder frei.

" Von mir aus."

Beide standen auf und ging zur der Wirtin um ihren Kürbissaft zu bezahlen.

Auf den Strassen von Hogmead tummelten sich die Schüler von Hogwarts und jeder erledigte noch schnell seine Besorgungen die er machen wollte.

Sie gingen die Gassen entlang die in der Dämmerung noch gemütlicher aussahen.

Beide hatten seid sie im Cafe waren kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Astoria konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was er ihr verschweigen wollte.

Sie liefen einfach ohne Ziel und kamen schließlich an der heulenden Hütte raus.

Dieses windschiefe alte Holzhaus war mit den vernagelten Fenstern immer eine Touristenattraktion gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich auch weil es dort spucken soll.

Der Mond liess die Hütte noch unheimlicher erschienen, aber dennoch hatte diese Atmosphäre auch etwas romantisches.

Sie lehnte einen Arm auf dem Zaun ab um sich so zu stützten.

Die Hütte lag nun wie eine Art Geisterschloss vor ihnen.

Draco machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Astoria zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie drehte sich trotzig weg.

" Hey was ist denn los?"

" Was soll mit mir los sein? Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir" antwortete sie trotzig wie ein kleines Kind dem man die Puppe weggenommen hatte.

" Ich habe keine Geheimisse vor dir."

" Ach ja und was war das vohin." zickte sie weiter.

" Ich habe nur gesagt, das ich nicht weiss wie ich es sagen soll, nichts weiter."

Dracos Stimme war immer noch ruhig und gelassen, obwohl ihm das Gezicke gehörig gegen den Strich ging.

Aber er wusste das sich sein Gedruckse vohin befremdlich für Astoria angehört haben musste.

" Das einzige was ich dir vohin sagen wollte war ist... Seh mich doch bitte an wenn ich mit dir rede."

Er drehte mit seiner Hand an ihr Kinn ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

" Ich.... "

Draco blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sie konnte deutlich seine Unsicherheit sehen.

" Ich liebe dich Tori! " platzte es aus ihm herraus.

In diesem Augenblick war sie sprachlos.

Sie hatte ja mit wirklich so allem gerechnet nur damit nicht.

Verlegen und mit rosaglühenden Wangen sah sie ihn an.

" Weisst du das habe ich bislang ausser zu meiner Mum noch zu niemanden gesagt und ich wusste einfach nicht wie du reagieren würdest."

" Meinst du das wirklich ernst?" Auch in ihrer Stimme lag Unsicherheit und sie ärgerte sich darüber das sie so zickig reagiert hatte.

* Man Greengrass du bist so eine blöde Kuh. Er weiss nicht wie er dir sagen soll das er dich liebt und du zickst ihn so an. Prima gemacht.* dachte sie.

" Natürlich meine ich das ernst. So etwas sage ich nicht einfach so zum Spaß wie vielleicht andere."

" Ich weiss garnicht was ich sagen soll."

Verlegen sah sie auf den Boden.

"Es tut mir so leid das ich gerade so zickig war. Aber ich habe dein Drucksen falsch empfunden. Ich dachte."

Sie stoppte und schluckte kurz.

" Ich weiss auch nicht was ich gedacht habe. Ich bin so eine dumme Kuh."

" Nein ich wäre an deiner Stelle auch verunsichert gewesen. Das ist schon ok."

" Du bist mir nicht böse?"

" Nein warum denn?"

Astoria legte ihre Hände um seine Hüften und zog ihn etwas näher an sich herran.

Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich bereits, als sie leise sagte:

" Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner sogar.."


	9. The Day after

Vor der heulenden Hütte:

Astoria fühlte wie er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken strich.

Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren gesamten Körper.

Es fühlte sich einfach nur zu gut an und sie genoss es.

Doch seine Hände bleiben nicht nur auf ihrem Rücken sondern wanderten weiter nach unten.

Sie gingen unter ihr Top und als sie weiter nach vorne wanderten flüsterte sie.

." Bitte hör auf. Das geht mir gerade etwas zu schnell."

Tori hielt seine Hand fest und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Warum konnte sie seine Nähe nicht einfach ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zulassen?

Draco schaute sie verwundert an.

" Was ist denn los? Ich dachte.."

" Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin einfach noch nicht so gib mir noch etwas Zeit."

* Vielleicht sollte ich ihm direkt auf die Nase binden das ich noch Jungfrau bin. Oh man Greengrass du bist sooo doof* dachte sie.

" Ist schon ok. Das macht nichts. Ich warte gerne."

Astoria schaute auf ihre Uhr.

" Oh Mist wie müssen los. Sonst müssen wir heute Nacht hier Kutsche wartet sicher schon."

So ging es den Weg wieder zurück. Wieder sagte niemand etwas.

Es war eine ziemlich schwierige Situation in der sie da steckte.

Sie hoffte nur das sie ihn mit der Abfuhr nicht alzu sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

In den Gassen von Hogmead kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe ein.

Nur noch vereinzelte Schüler liefen durch die Gassen.

Das Cafe an dem sie erneut vorbei liefen,war bereits geschlossen.

Tori sah durch das kleine Fenster und sah Madame Puddifoot löschte gerade die Kerzen die auf den Tischen standen.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und lächelte den beiden zu.

Diese winkte ihr zu.

Draco lief immer noch neben ihr und schwieg sie an.

Astoria erhob das Wort.

" Wenn du mir nicht böse bist, warum sagst du dann nichts?"

" Ich bin nicht böse, höchstens auf mich."

" Wieso auf dich?"

" Ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall zu etwas drängen. Ich dachte nur..."

Er unterbrach..

" Na ja das du es auch wollen würdest."

" Ich.... es tut mir leid.. Ich wollte nicht.. Das du denkst das ich..."

" Das du was?"

" Na ja das ich schnell zu haben bin."

" Das würde ich nie denken."

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

" Du bist nicht Pansy der hätte ich das zugetraut."

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

" Denn lange musste man bei ihr nicht warten. Ich frage mich heute noch was ich an ihr gefunden habe."

Astoria mochte Pansy zwar nicht, aber sie mochte auch nicht wie abfällig er von seiner Ex Freundin sprach. Denn was würde er tun, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen sind.

Würde er dann auch so über sie sprechen?

" Ich bin nicht Pansy." stellte sie patzig fest.

" Das weiß ich. Ich wollte dich auch nicht mit ihr vergleichen. Das war nicht meine Absicht."

" Dann ist ja gut."

Auf dem kleinen Bahnhof in Hogmead tummelten sich lautstark mit vielen Tüten in der Hand die ganzen Schüler.

Die 2 rothaarigen Weasley Zwillinge Fred und George waren am lautesten zu hören.

" Hast du die essbaren dunklen Male gesehen Fred?"

" Oh ja oder die Du scheißt nicht mehr? Einfach herrlich."

Die beiden waren wohl lange bei Zonkos gewesen um sich für den nächsten Streich reichlich Anregung zu holen.

Doch beide wurden unterbrochen, als die Kutschen ankamen und alle Schüler wieder sicher nach Hogwarts brachten.

Alle Schüler waren immer noch euphorisch und plapperten wild durcheinander als sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gingen.

Als Astoria und Draco in dem Raum der Sytherins ankamen war es bereits überall dunkel.

" Ich gehe schon ins Bett." verabschiedete sich Draco.

" Schlaf gut."

Astoria drehte sich wieder zu der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals.

" Ähm kriege ich keinen Kuss mehr."

Sie drehte sich erneut in seine Richtung.

" Tut mir leid. Natürlich."

Astoria ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn.

Sie wünschte sich das sie vorhin nicht so abweisend reagiert hätte.

Sie wollte es ja auch, nur mit ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit stellte sie sich immer wieder selber ein Bein.

* Wenn du wüsstest wie schwer es gerade für mich liebe dich so sehr und doch ist auch die Angst so groß.* dachte sie.

Mit einer Hand fuhr Draco durch ihr Haar und strich ihr eine Strähne die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war weg.

" Ich liebe dich."

" Ich dich auch."

* Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr.* dachte sie.

Er streichelte ein letztes Mal über ihren Arm und ging dann in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Astoria stand vor dem Mädchenschlafsaal und überlegte ob sie herein gehen sollte,doch dann viel ihr ein das sie noch eine Flasche Wein versteckt hatte,und die gerade in dieser Situation darauf wartete vernichtet zu werden,

Schnell eilte sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte die Flasche hinter dem Bücherregal und hoffte das sie nicht schon von jemand anderen gefunden wurde.

Nach einigem Suchen und nachdem einige Bücher den Weg auf den Boden fanden,wurde sie fündig.

Sie schnappte sich die Flasche und setzte sich mit dieser auf den schwarze Ledersessel.

Astoria setzte die Flasche an und zog einen kräftigen Schluck.

Versuchte damit den Schmerz vergessen zu lassen.

Was wenn Draco doch sauer war oder enttäuscht,das sie sich so gegen seine Berührungen wehrte.

Der nächste Zug an dem Rot wein,und die Flasche war halb leer und der Alkohol begann zu wirken.

Erst drehte sich alles in Astoria Kopf bis sie dann einen Schluckauf bekam.

" Bei .. hicks.. Merlins Bart..'" lallte sie..

" Draco, ich werde hicks... meinen Fehler wieder gut machen.."

Mit diesen Worten an sich selbst gerichtet stand sie wankend auf und torkelte in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

Sie ging an den Waschräumen vorbei, dann an dem Jungenschlafsaal...

Astoria wollte schon weiter gehen, das überkam sie ein Plan.

Warum sollte sie die verpatzte Chance bei der heulenden Hütte nicht gerade jetzt wieder gut machen?

Leise öffnete sie die Tür, schlich hinein und schloss sie auch genauso leise wieder hinter sich.

Der Mond schien genau so in den Raum, das Tori jedes Bett erkennen konnte.

Das Bett an dem sie als erstes vorbei lief, war das von Crabbe der dort zusammengerollt wie ein Baby lag und immer wieder etwas von Schokoladenmuffins und gebratenen Hähnchen faselte.

Astoria konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Direkt neben Crabbe war das Bett von Goyle der selig vor sich hin schnarchte.

Ja und genau neben Goyle lag der Grund, warum sie kaum noch eine klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Draco lag ruhig dort und sie konnte jeden seiner Atemzüge sehen.

Sie kam ein Stück näher und wäre fast über den Stuhl gefallen der neben dem Bett stand.

Astoria setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beobachtete ihn noch einen kurzen Moment.

Da sein Rücken direkt vor ihr lag nahm sie ihre Hand und streichelte diesen für einen kurzen Moment.

Doch die ein zigste Reaktion die darauf folgte war ein kurzer Seufzer und ein leises:

" Hmmm"

Sie beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

" Hey Schlafmütze aufwachen."

Doch Draco rührte sich nicht.

Wieder versuchte sie es mit einem leisen.

" Aufwachen."

Astoria zupfte ihr Top ein Stück zurecht und zufälliger Weise rutschte ein Träger nach unten.

Als sie ihn das nächste Mal über seinen Arm streichelte zuckte Draco erschrocken zusammen und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

" Tori was machst du denn hier?" fragte er erschrocken und immer noch schlaftrunken.

" Ich hicks wollte.. Ich hicks dachte. Na ja du weißt doch noch heute an der Hütte. Da war ich hicks so furchtbar abweisend Hicks und das wollte ich nun wieder hicks wieder gutmachen."

" Bei Merlin du bist ja total betrunken."

Beleidigt schaute Astoria ihn an.

" Wer bitte ist hier betrunken? "

Ihre Stimme wurde deutlich lauter.

Schnell legte Draco ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

" Psst du weckst noch alle auf."

" Dagegen gibt es ein Mittel..hicks ich meine das ich ruhig bin. Und das schmeckt besser als dein Finger."

Sie kicherte leise, kam noch ein Stück näher und fing an ihn zu küssen.

Erst auf seine Wangen, dann einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze bis ihre Lippen den Weg zu seinem Mund fanden.

Sie küsste ihn mit soviel Leidenschaft, wie sie es bislang noch nicht getan hatte.

Astoria löste ihre Lippen von seinen und suchte dann den direkten Weg zu seinem Hals den sie mit Küssen bedeckte.

Sie schaute ihn kurz an, lächelte und begann ihn wieder zu küssen.

" Wir dürfen das nicht... Nicht hier und nicht jetzt."

Das war ein kleiner kläglicher Versuch sich gegen sie zu wehren.

Doch Astoria ließ sich nicht beirren und fing erneut an ihn zu küssen.

Ihre Lippen wanderten seinen Hals entlang und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Mund.

Plötzlich unterbrach sie den Kuss schaute ihn erneut kurz an.

Dabei flüsterte sie ihm in Ohr.

" Heute Nacht gehöre ich nur dir."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf ihn und begann sich ihr Top auszuziehen.

" Stopp" rief er.

" Baby so verlockend dein Angebot auch ist. So sehr ich dich auch liebe, aber du bist total betrunken und neben uns liegen andere Schüler. Vielleicht sollten wir uns das für den Zeitpunkt aufheben wo du dich auch anschließend noch daran erinnern kannst und vorallendingen wo wir alleine sind."

Astoria zog sich ihr Top wieder ein Stück herunter und schaute ihn beleidigt an.

" Gefalle ich dir etwas nicht mehr?"

" Das ist doch Quatsch und das weißt du.. Ich würde nichts lieber als da weiterzumachen wo wir gerade aufgehört haben."

" Aber hicks habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Hat es dir nicht gefallen was ich gemacht habe.?"

" Tori daran lag es nicht..Du bist dich Nachts hier rein versuchst mich zu verführen und neben uns liegen Goyle und Crabbe und schlafen. Bitte geh schlafen und wir reden morgen drüber."

" Du liebst mich nicht mehr." begann Astoria zu jammern.

" Natürlich liebe ich als alles andere auf dieser liegt es doch nicht."

" Aber hicks die anderen schlafen und kriegen doch nichts mit hicks."

" Und wenn doch. Ich will diesen Moment mit dir alleine genießen und nicht immer damit rechnen müssen das einer aufwacht. Bitte Kleines gehe schlafen. "

Draco wurde fast verrückt sie so nah bei sich zu haben und doch nichts machen zu können.

" Kann ich dann hicks wenigsten hier schlafen hicks."

" Das geht doch nicht, was sagen wir denn den anderen wenn sie wach werden. und nun geh bitte ins Bett." bat er sie nun zum 3. Mal.

" Na gut.. Hicks.. Dann gehe ich jetzt. Hicks Schlaf gut.."

Astoria war gerade im Begriff auf zu stehen als sie sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm runter beugte ihn küsste und dann in sein Ohr flüsterte.:

" Noch bin ich da, du kannst hicks es dir hicks nochmal überlegen."

" Gute Nacht Astoria."

Sie stand auf fiel fast wieder über den selben Stuhl und sagte als sie an der Tür angekommen war:

" Ich liebe dich."

" Ich dich auch Schatz ich dich auch."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich auf in ihr eigenes kaltes Bett.

Noch Stunden später, Astoria schlief bereits tief und fest lag Draco wach und dachte an das was da passiert war.

Seine Gedanken kreisten und ließen ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen.

Er dachte darüber nach ob er das geträumt hatte oder ob das wirklich passiert war.

Doch auch irgendwann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief endlich wieder ein.


	10. Das Sommerfest

Astoria erwachte am nächsten Morgen und fühlte sich als hätte sie ein Zug überrollt.

Sie erhob sich langsam und fasste sich an den Kopf.

* Auuuuaaa mein Kopf* dachte sie..

" Nie wieder Wein." murmelte sie und begab sich in die Waschräume um sich erst einmal frisch zu machen..

Sie ging an den Jungenschlafräumen vorbei und es flackerte vor ihren Augen, als wollte sie sich erinnern,doch sie wusste nicht an was und was letzte Nacht passiert war.

Das kalte Wasser der Dusche tat gut..

Sie drehte das Wasser ab trocknete sich ab, schlung sich ein Handtuch um den Körper und huschte wieder zurück in ihren Schlafssal.

Tori zog sich ein paar frische Sachen an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie war dort vollkommen alleine.

Allen anderen schliefen wohl noch oder waren bereits in der großen Halle um dort zu frühstücken.

Sie beschloss sich noch einen Moment auf das Sofa zu setzten. Denn Hunger hatte sich wirklich keinen.

Eher einen unschönen Nachdurst..

Sie setzte sich nicht sondern legte sich direkt auf das Sofa und schloss ihre Augen.

In diesem Augenblick hörte sie eine ihr vertraute Stimme hinter sich.

" Guten Morgen Professor Snape"

Snape brummelte und quetschte sich ein:

" Guten Morgen Mr Malfoy." raus.

Astoria wirbelte herum.

" Morgen Kleines."

Er ging zu ihr herüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf.

" Morgen." brummelte sie halb vor Schmerzen und halb vor Angst.

" Was ist denn mit dem wieder los?"

Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte Draco ins Ohr.

" Ich glaube unser Professor hat nun endgültig den Verstand verloren oder zu lange an deinen Zaubertränken geschnüffelt."

Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung in der der Professor stand um sich davon zu überzeugen, das er das nicht gehört hatte.

Beide lachten leise auf.

" Was gibt es da zu kichern?"

Snape hatte scheinbar nur das kichern vernommen nicht, aber den Satz der vorher gefallen war.

" Nichts Professor." erwiderte Draco und zog Astoria an ihrem Ärmel noch ein Stück zu Seite.

" Ich müsste nämlich auch noch mit dir klären."

Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

Sie gingen in eine ruhige Ecke in der großen Halle und Tori sah ihn an.

" Was ist denn los?"

" Astoria??? Du müsstest doch eigentlich am besten wissen warum ich mit dir reden möchte."

" Nein weiß ich nicht und ehrlich gesagt, steht meinem Kopf auch nicht der Sinn nach irgendwelchen Ratespielchen. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen."

" Das du Kopfschmerzen hast, wundert mich nicht so voll wie du gestern warst."

Er grinste sie an.

" Woher weißt du...? "

" Astoria ,wie betrunken du warst, davon konnte ich mich selber überzeugen."

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr..

Wieso wusste er es? Sie hatte getrunken und war dann in ihr Bett gegangen.

"Wieso, ich war doch nur im Gemeinschaftsraum und da warst du schon in deinem Bett."

Er blickte sie verwundert an.

" Du weißt es nicht mehr oder?"

" Nein was soll ich denn wissen?"

" Öhmm."

Nun zweifelte er daran ob er es wirklich geträumt hatte oder Astoria einfach nur einen tierischen Film riss hatte.

" Tori du warst gestern Nacht bei mir."

Er schaute sie eindringlich an.

" Quatsch ich war nur hier im Gemeinschaftsraum da habe ich etwas getrunken und dann bin ich in mein Bett."

" Und das was dazwischen war hast du scheinbar vergessen."

" Warum sollte ich Nachts zu di.... "

Wieder überkam Astoria eine böse Vorahnung.

Sie hat doch nicht etwa...

Tori blickte an sich herunter.

" Du warst da und wolltest naja du weißt schon."

Astorias Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von einem kräftigen rot in ein leichenweiss.

" Nein.... "sagte sie erschrocken und ihre Stimme erhob sich und wurde lauter.

" Wir haben doch nicht? ... ich meine... haben wir.?"

"Baby?" schaute ihn verunsichert an und dachte:

* Es wäre zu schade, wenn ich davon nichts mehr wissen würde.*

" Nein haben wir nicht... "

Erleichtert atmete Astoria auf.

" Du hast es zwar mit allen Tricks versucht.. Und glaub mir da standhaft zu bleiben, war verdammt hart."

Draco lächelte sie an.

" Aber ich hab dich schließlich ins Bett geschickt."

Sie war sehr erleichtert und erfreut das er ihre Situation nicht ausgenutzt hatte.

"Aber was genau bei Merlin habe ich getan? Ich weiß wirklich von nichts mehr."

" Das kann ich vorstellen du warst ja auch ziemlich betrunken."

" Du hast genau das getan.."

Er drückte sie sanft aber bestimmend gegen die Wand die hinter Astoria war.

Ein tiefer Blick in ihre Augen und schon küsste er sie genau so wie sie es ein Abend zuvor getan hatte.

Auch seine Küsse wanderten ihren Hals entlang.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Toris gesamten Körper.

Sie seufzte leicht.

Ihre Hände streichelten seinen Rücken hinauf,strichen durch seine Haare und wieder den Rücken runter.

" So etwas habe getan? Ich bin so ein böses Mädchen." flüsterte sie.

" Böse aber auch verdammt scharf."

Astoria errötete erneut.

" Und was habe ich noch getan?" fragte sie und vergaß total wo sie gerade war.

" Du hast dir versucht dein Shirt auszuziehen."

" Oh je.. Bei Merlin, was so ein bißchen Wein alles anstellen kann."

Sie begann zu zittert.. Ein bißchen weil ihr kalt wurde und zum anderen, weil sie drohte durch seine Küsse langsam den Verstand zu verlieren .

Auch wenn sie sich an den gestrigen Abend nicht mehr erinnern konnte, konnte sie sich ausmalen wie gemein es gewesen sein musste ihn so anzumachen, und der Arme musste sich beherrschen um ihrem Wunsch nicht nachzugehen.

" Weißt du eigentlich wie verrückt du mich gestern gemacht hast?"

Oh ja das wusste sie gerade genau .

" Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich muss mich unmöglich benommen haben."

" Unmöglich nicht, aber es war schon sehr heiß."

" Du weißt das ich normal nicht so bin, das war nur der Alkohol in Schuld."

" Ich weiß, und ich fand das gar nicht schlimm, ganz im Gegenteil."

" Danke" war ihre kurze und knappe Antwort.

" Wofür?"

" Dafür das du die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hast."

" Das doch selbstverständlich, schließlich sollst du davon auch noch etwas haben und dich auch danach auch noch erinnern."

Draco lächelte sie an.

" Weißt du was?"

" Nein Astoria, was denn?"

Er sah sie an..

" Wenn du nicht augenblicklich damit aufhörst, garantiere ich für nichts mehr."

" Womit soll ich denn aufhören?"

Unschuldig sucht er ihre Augen.

" Du weißt genau was ich meine. Deine Küsse rauben mir den Verstand."

Ihre Atmung wurde schwerer.

" Dann kannst du dir ja ungefähr vorstellen was ich für Qualen letzte Nacht erlitten habe."

" Oh ja das kann ich... "

" Bei Merlin." sagte sie plötzlich..

" Wir stehen hier in der großen Halle und jeder könnte uns beobachten."

" Na und sollen sie doch sind doch alle eh nur neidisch, das sie nicht so eine tolle, hübsche und kluge Freundin haben."

" Ohhh so etwas hört Frau doch gerne."

" Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?"

Draco schaute auf die große antike Standuhr die direkt vor ihm lag.

" Es ist 10 Min vor 11 wieso?"

" Oh Mist, ich habe um 11 einen Termin bei Professor Snape. Und da möchte ich lieber nicht zu spät kommen, auch wen ich viel lieber bei dir bleiben würde."

" Du kannst ja später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, ich warte dort auf dich. Dann können wir da weiter machen wo wir gestern und heute aufgehört haben."

Mit einem frechen Blinzeln in den Augen lächelt er sie an.

" Oh das hätten Sie wohl gerne Mr Malfoy."

Sie kicherte.

" Oh ja und wie gerne ich das hä wenn du dann auch so leidenschaftlich bist wie gestern."

Er unterbrach kurz.

" Dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr."

Astoria versuchte sich auf seiner Umarmung zu lösen, doch irgendwas trieb sie immer wieder zurück.

" Ich muss wirklich gehen."

Sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuss, drehte sich zu noch einmal zu ihm um lächelte und verschwand in Richtung in der das Büro des Professors lag..


	11. Ich bin verrücktverrückt nach dir

Als sie erneut an der Party ankamen,war die Party immer noch im vollen Gange.

Ihre ältere Schwester Daphne,die sich mit Blaise amüsierte.

Doch als sie Astoria und Draco kommen sah,stürmte sie auf die beiden zu.

" Toriiiiiiii.." kreischte sie gegen die Musik an und umarmte sie heftig.

" Bitte erdrücke mich nicht." flehte sie.

" Ich freue mich nur so dich zu sehen."

Draco verabschiedete sich kurz um sich einen Drink zu holen während Daphne begann an Astoria zu schnüffeln.

" Sag mal Schwesterherz..Kann das sein,das du gerade einen aufregenden Abend hattest.." Sie grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Astorias Herz blieb fast stehen.

" Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Wieder kam Daphne näher und roch an ihrem Hals.

" Na deine Haare sind etwas zerstaust und du riechst nach hast doch nicht etwa..."

Erneut sah Tori sie an und lief rot an.

" Du hast.... " kreischte sie.

" Sex gehabt.."

" Pssst nicht so laut."

Astoria konnte von Glück sprechen,das die Musik so laut war,und niemand irgendetwas mitbekam.

" Schrei bitte nicht ß doch nicht jeder mitbekommen und ja ich habe es kleine Schwester ist nun erwachsen." grinste sie.

" Ich freue mich so für kleine Schwester." mit geschwellter Brust,umarmte sie Tori feste.

Draco kam in diesem Augenblick zurück und drückte Astoria einen Drink in die Hand.

" Bitte schön."

" Danke Schatz."

Daphne starrte Draco nahezu an.

" Daphne was ist los? Was starrst du mich so an?"

Doch anstelle einer Antwort fiel Daphne nun auch ihm um den Hals.

Draco rang nach Luft und mit einer solchen Attacke hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet.

" Daphi... Ist doch nun gut..." lachte Tori und versuchte nun Draco aus den Fängen ihrer Schwester zu befreien.

" Sag mal kann das sein,das du betrunken bist Daphi?"

" Vielleicht ein bißchen."

" Wie kann das sein? Die Lehrer haben alles überwacht,das die Getränke alle ohne waren.'" Astoria verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

" Da kennst du Blaise aber hat noch etwas besorgt vor der Party und schüttet es nun immer einzeln in die Gläser."

" So ein bloß vorsichtig,nicht das er dich damit herumkriegen möchte."

Da Blaise als Casanova verschrien war,wollte Tori ihre Schwester warnen.

" Etwa so wie Draco dich herum bekommen hat?" konterte sie frech..

" Das ist ja wohl etwas ganz beide sind ja auch üsiere dich aber nur."

Draco der sich immer noch von der Umarmung erholte und nach Luft rang,beobachtete die beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Dann kam er ein Stück näher,küsste sie und drückte Astoria fest an sich.

Sie streichelte mir ihrer Hand über seine Wangen und ihr Strahlen in den Augen leuchteten heller als die Sterne am Himmel.

" Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

" Schon wieder." grinste sie und es wurde ihr ganz warm bei dem Gedanken,das sie diese Leidenschaft der letzten Stunden wiederholen würde.

" Du entschuldigst uns Daphi?" zwinkert ihr ein Auge zu und verließ mit Draco erneut die Party.

Diesmal gingen sie nicht so weit wie beim ersten Mal sondern Astoria lehnte sich 200 m von dem Partygeschehen gegen einen Baum und zog Draco an sich.

" Soo und was machen wir nun?" fragte sie ihren Freund provozierend..

" Hmm ich wüsste da etwas."

Draco begann sie erst sanft und dann immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen..

* Was für eine Nacht..* dachte Tori..

Dracos Küsse wurden von Minute zu Minute immer fordernden.

Astoria legte den Kopf in den Nacken und er bedeckte ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté mit Küssen.

Sie versuchte sie zusammen zureißen um ihm nicht sofort seine Sachen vom Körper zu reißen.

Er schaffte es wirklich mit ein paar gezielten Küssen und Berührung sie so scharf zu machen, das sie keine andere Chance hatte als sich im hinzugeben.

Seine Hände griffen an ihre Brüste die er nun begann zu Zunge schickte er immer wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Tori stöhnte auf als sich sein Mund nun an ihren Nippeln fest sog.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken und Astoria merkte wie seine Hände sich nun den direkten Weg unter ihr Kleid suchten.

Sie schoben sich ihren Oberschenkel nach oben ruhten einen Moment auf ihnen um dann weiter in die Mitte zu wandern.

Mit einem Handgriff hatte er ihr ihren Slip herunter gezogen und seine Finger fingen an da zu kreisen wo gerade noch der Slip seiner Geliebten ruhte.

Getrieben von seiner unbändigen Lust zog er ihr nun blitzschnell das ganze Kleid herunter ging in die Knie um das mit der Zunge fortzuführen, was gerade noch seine Finger getan hatten.

Alles war so anders als bei ersten Mal.

Sie streckt ihm auffordernd ihr Becken entgegen,und krallte ihr Fingernägel in den Baum an den sie immer noch angelehnt war.

Ihr Atmung wurde bei jedem Mal wo er sie mit seiner Zungenspitze an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle berührte immer schneller.

Sie zog ihn zu sich hoch und und begann seine Hose zu öffnen zog sie wild entschlossen herunter.

Er drückte seinen Unterkörper gegen ihren und Astoria konnte deutlich spüren, wie sehr er erregt war.

Um sie noch mehr zu erregen,berührte er ihren Eingang immer wieder mit seiner Erektion und zog ihn doch wieder zurück.

Dieses Spiel brachte Astoria fast um den Verstand.

Nahezu flehend sah sie ihn an und bettelte mit ihren Augen darum dieses Spiel zu beenden.

Doch anstatt ihr nachzugeben trieb er dieses Spiel noch einige Mal mit ihr,

Ihre Lust stieg bis ins unermessliche und Astoria dessen Lusthöhle wie wild vor Verlangen zuckte wünschte sich nur noch eines:

Das er endlich ihrem Wunsch nach kam und in sie eintauchte.

Doch so schnell wollte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen, zu sehr machte ihn es an zu sehen wie sie vor Lust fast explodierte.

Von dem schüchternen Mädchen war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Er unterbrach sein Spiel was er nun schon einige Minuten mit ihr spielte und ging wieder in die Hocke um sie erneut mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Seine Zunge die immer wieder ihren Lusthöhepunkt herrauskitzelte, und es doch nicht zuließ, kam zum ruhen.

Er beugte sich wieder über sie und flüsterte ihr in Ohr.

" Sag mir was du willst." forderte er sie auf.

Astoria keuchte

" Ich will dich und zwar jetzt und sofort."

Sie bettelte und flehte immer noch..

Er gab keine Antwort sah sie nur eindringlich an.

Tori umschlang mit einem Bein seine Hüfte.

Und mit einem kräftigen Stoß erlöste er sie von ihren Lustqualen.

Doch dieses Mal wartete sie vergebens auf den Schmerz.

Draco dachte gar nicht daran langsam zu beginnen stattdessen hatten seine Stöße gleich ein schnelles und gleichmäßiges Tempo.

Seine Zunge suchte immer die ihre bis diese miteinander spielten.

Jeden seiner Stöße liess Astoria fast verrückt werden.

Mit einem letzten Stoß ließ sie einen leisen Schrei der Erleichterung hören und rief Dracos Namen voller Verehrung.

Sie bäumte sich schließlich einmal kurz auf bäumte und ihren Höhepunkt nicht mehr länger hinauszögern konnte und wollte.

Sie fühlte wie sich die Muskeln in ihr zusammen gezogen und sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte.

Fast hätte sie ihre Lust laut heraus geschrien, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später,stöhnte auch er ein letztes mal laut auf, bevor er unter ekstatischen Zuckungen in sie ergoss.

Schweißgebadet ließ er von ihr ab und beide sanken erschöpft auf den Boden.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust streichelte sie mit einer Hand und genoss es seinen Herzschlag zu verfolgen.

" Das war .... Puh" fing sie an.

" Jaaaaaa?"

" Der absolute als das erste Mal aber wow."

Sie lächelte.

Das erste Mal war viel sanfter und nicht so stürmisch, aber Astoria gefiel seine Art sie zu lieben.

" Bitte mach das dieser Moment nie aufhört." bat sie.

" Dieser Moment vielleicht, aber es werden noch viele weitere folgen."

" Wir sollten uns vielleicht wieder auf den Weg machen,denn eigentlich war dieser Ausflug ja nicht geplant.. "

Sie kicherte versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch ihr Körper befahl ihr liegen zu bleiben. Zu schön war dieser Augenblick.

Astoria rollte sich schließlich ein Stück zu Seite tat so als wolle sie aufstehen, um sich dann auf ihn zu setzen.

" Was tust du da? "

" Nach was sieht das denn aus?"

Sie begann ihn zu küssen.

" Kann das sein das du ganz schön gierig wirst?"

Er lächelte sie an.

" Wer würde nach dir und deinem Körper nicht gierig werden." antwortete sie geschickt.

" Tori bitte.. hör sofort auf damit. Wir müssen zurück."

Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel,sich nicht darauf einzulassen,da sie beide noch nicht wieder angezogen waren und sie so da saß und ihre Brüste in seiner Reichweite bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen sich auf und ab wiegten.

Sie mussten wieder zu den anderen.

" Baby,bitte sei vernünftig."

" Vernünftig sein ist doch soooooo langweilig." entgegnete sie.

Erneut küsste sie seinen Hals und sein Schlüsselbein.

" Tori aufhören... bitte."

Diesmal war er es der sie anflehte.

" Och man bist du eine Spaß bremse."

" Ich bin wasssssss?"

Er stieß sie sanft von sich runter und Astoria landete im Sand.

Dann sah er sie an und begann auch sie zu küssen.

Astoria sah ihre Chance sich für seine Spielerein beim letzten Akt zu rächen und fing an ihn wild zu küssen und ihre Zunge wanderte diesmal auf der anderen Seite seinen Hals herab bis runter zu seiner Brust. Sie spielte mit seiner Brustwarze und er begann leise an zu stöhnen.

Ihre Wanderschaft ging weiter bis sie an der Stelle angekommen war, die das Zentrum seiner Lust darstellte.

Auch dort platzierte sie ihre Küsse, bis es ihm deutlich anzumerken war, das er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte.

In genau diesem Moment sprang sie auf. Schnappte sich ihren Bh und ihr Kleid und rannte ein paar Meter weiter.

" Astoria bei Merlin was soll das? "

" Wie du mir so ich dir oder? Genau so wie du mich vorhin gequält hast."

"Du bist so eine Schlange..."

Er stand auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen."

" Wenn es dir zu warm ist kannst du ja in den See springen und dich abkühlen.! "

" Na warte wenn ich dich kriege. "

Er zog schnell seine Sachen an und rannte zu Astoria die mittlerweile auch wieder angezogen war.

Draco erreichte sie schnell und zog sie in seine Arme.

" Ich liebe dich."

" Ich dich auch."

" Lass uns gehen."

" Ok."

" Aber glaub mir über das gerade ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen."

Unschuldig blickte sie ihn an, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und so eng aneinander gekuschelt, verließen sie ihr Liebeslager um zu den anderen zurückzukehren.


	12. Eifersucht!

Als die beiden erneut,die Party betraten, zog Astoria Draco auf die Tanzfläche,zog ihn dicht an sich und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken.

Langsam bewegten sie sich im Rythmus der Musik. Tori Professor McGonagall die Albus Dumbledore im Arm hielt und tanzte.

Fred Weasley tanzte mit seiner Dauerbegleiterin Angelina.

Filch wie immer mit seiner Katze Mrs Norris.

Ron Weasley hatte sich Hermine Granger ausgesucht.. Oder auch andersherum. Das wusste man bei den beiden nie.

Und Harry tanzte mit Ginny Weasley der kleinen Schwester von Ron und den Zwillingen.

Ja und Daphne mit Blaise.

Astoria schaute in lauter zufriedene Gesichter...

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Dracos Schultern und ihre Nase drückte sich an seinen Hals.

Zärtlich hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Hals.

Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Welt umarmt und allen gezeigt wie glücklich sie gerade ist.

Draco sah sie einen Moment an nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und begann sie zu küssen.

" Ich liebe dich." hauchte er ihr in ihr Ohr...

Da Draco ein ausgesprochener Tanzmuffel war,versuchte er sich nach diesem Lied wieder davon zu schleichen.

Denn das nächste Lied war schnell und rockig und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie er sich dazu bewegen sollte.

Die einige die blieb war Astoria und der Rest der nun sich schneller bewegte.

Astoria amüsierte sich auf der Tanzfläche und konnte von dem Sound einfach nicht genug bekommen..

Sie schüttelte wie eine Rockerin ihren Kopf bis sich alles drehte.

Schaute zwischenzeitlich mal zu Draco und danach zu Daphne herüber..

Ein Schüler aus dem Hause Ravenclaw stand plötzlich vor ihr und tanzte sie an und Astoria genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und kam dem Schüler etwas nahe...

Vielleicht sogar ein Stück zu nahe..

Als die Distanz immer weniger wurde und Tori diesen Schüler auch noch anlächelte war es um Dracos Beherrschung vorbei..

Er stürmte ohne ein Wort auf die Tanzfläche zog sie ein Stück von ihm weg und schupste den Schüler zur Seite.

" Kevin Entwhistle was bildest du dir eigentlich ein."

Kevin der Ravenclaw schaute ihn etwas verängstigt an .

" Was soll ich denn getan haben." fragte er..

Astoria stürmte wieder einen Schritt auf die beiden zu..

"Sag mal spinnst du ? Was soll das denn ? Bist du vollkommen durch geknallt.?"

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, das er ohne Grund so ausrastete.

" Du weißt genau was ihr gemacht habt." schrie er sie an.

" Oh entschuldige das ich getanzt und meinen Spaß haben wollte."

Astoria war außer sich vor Wut.

"Verschwinde aus meinen Augen Kevin."

Der empfand es für besser das weite zu suchen und verschwand in der Menge...

" Und was bildest du dir ein?" wandte er sich an die vollkommen verstörte Astoria.

" Sag mal was für schlechte Zaubertränke hast du denn zu dir genommen? Darf ich nicht mal tanzen..?"

" Du bist meine Freundin und die tanzt und flirtet sicher nicht mit einem anderen."

" Ich habe nur getanzt das war doch kein flirten.. Spinnst du ?"

" Ich habe doch gesehen wie du ihn angelächelt hast." zischte er weiter.

" Ist das neuerdings auch schon verboten. Verzeih mir das wusste ich nicht."

Ungläubig drehte sie sich um und wollte die Tanzfläche verlassen.

Die anderen Schüler hatten schon aufgehört zu tanzen und starrten die beiden an..

" Das ist mir echt zu doof."

Sie ging... oder hatte das zumindest vor..

" Du bleibst hier." Draco hielt sie am Arm fest..

Die Band hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu spielen.

" Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum Draco Malfoy."

" Aber ich war der erste Mann in deinem Leben. Kaum das erste mal gepoppt worden und schon sich den nächsten anlachen"

Das war zu viel für Astoria. Sie ging noch mal zu ihm, holte aus und schlug ihm mit ihrer flachen Hand mitten ins Gesicht..

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie lief so schnell wie sie konnte davon.

So schnell wie sie konnte rannte Astoria und die Tränen in ihren Augen verdeckten ihr die Sicht.

Sie wusste nicht mehr wohin.. Zurück konnte sie nicht zum Schloss wollte sie nicht.

Also lief sie ohne Ziel weiter.

Die letzten Worte von Draco dröhnten ihr immer in den Ohren.

Doch sie rannte dennoch in Richtung Schloß.

Ihr ging schon langsam die Luft aus, als sie im Schloss ankam.

Lief in den Gemeinschaftsaal die Treppen hoch und ins Badezimmer der Mädchen..

Dort schaute sie in den Spiegel.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so benutzt und so verletzt worden.

Sie schaute wieder in den Spiegel und ihre Tränen liefen wie ein Wasserfall ihre Wangen herunter.

Astoria war mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende und wünschte sich einfach nur Tod zu sein..

Tod ... Ja einfach weg zu sein und ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

In dem Augenblick wie das Wort Tod sich in ihrem Kopf hämmerte, sah sie das Glas auf der Ablage stehen.

Voller Wucht schleuderte sie zu Boden bis es in 1000 kleine Teile zersprang.

Sie nahm eine Teil der Scherben in die Hand und sah die Möglichkeit ihr Dasein zu beenden.

Mit voller Wucht und so tief wie sie konnte schnitt sie sich in ihr Handgelenk.

Ihr rotes Lebenselexiel tropfte auf den Boden und sammelte sich schließlich in einer großen Pfütze auf dem kalten Steinboden und vermischten sich mit ihren Tränen.

Der letzte Gedanke den sie hatte bevor sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sank war.

*Warum hast du alles zerstört Draco? Ich habe doch nur dich geliebt. *

Dann fiel sie zu Boden und alles wurde schwarz um sie herum.


	13. Lebt sie noch?

Daphne die den Streit ihrer Schwester mit Draco in vollen Zügen mitbekam,versuchte ihr noch hinterher zu laufen,doch sie einfach schneller.

Sie rannte an Draco vorbei und zischte ihm entgegen.

" Du Vollidiot."

" Blaise,komm wir müssen Tori suchen."

Der parierte und riefen ihren Namen,und bekamen doch keine Antwort.

" Wo kann sie nur sein?"

Daphne machte sich große Sorgen.

" Sie kann überall vielleicht ist sie ja ins Schloß zurü."

So schnell wie sie konnten machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Dort angekommen,riefen sie immer wieder ihren Namen,suchten im Astronomieturm,in den Toiletten,in der großen Halle doch von Tori keine Spur.

" Unser Gemeinschaftsraum." fiel Daphne ein.

Doch auch da fanden sie nichts.

Ich schau bei uns im Schlafsaal nach und du bei den Jungen ok?"

Kurze Zeit trennten sich ihre Wege und Daphne lief an dem Mädchenwaschraum vorbei,wo sie einen Wasserhahn tropfen hörte.

Sie wusste selber nicht genau warum sie die Tür öffnete doch irgendetwas sagte ihr: Tu es."

Daphne sah Astoria am Boden liegen, in ihrem eigenen Blut. Ihr Gesicht bedeckt von Tränen.

"Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte sie erneut und laut und stürzte auf die Knie um Toris Handgelenke zu pressen, so dass sie nicht noch mehr Blut verlor.

"Wasn los?", kam es aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in dem Blaise wieder angelangt war.

"Scheiß "

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und Blaise stand im Rahmen.

"Oh scheiße", kam es aus seinem Mund.

"Verdammt hör auf zu fluchen und helf mir gefälligst", sie hielt immer noch Astorias Handgelenke fest.

"Vorsicht", Blaise versuchte sich hinzu knien. Konnte es nicht verhindern in der Blutlache zu landen. Er konzentrierte sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Doch dann zögerte er einige Sekunden.

"Was ist?", fragte Daphne, sichtlich verwirrt. Jede Sekunde zählte hier schließlich.

"Ich hab den Spruch vergessen", musste er zugeben.

"Oh man das ist 'Legaverto' du Idiot", schnaufte Daphne.

"Achja! Stimmt. Du hast wirklich gut aufgepasst", er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den leblos wirkenden Körper von Astoria und murmelte den Spruch.

Sofort wurden ihre Wunden versiegelt und kein weiteres Blut strömte mehr aus ihrem Körper.

Aurora lies erleichtert ihre Handgelenke los und sackte ein wenig zusammen.

"Krankenflügel?", fragte Daphne außer sich vor Angst.

"Japp", Blaise nahm Tori auf den Arm,

"Wärst du so freundlich?", fragte er Aurora.

Doch dann transportierte Blaise und Daphne Astoria in den Krankenflügel, wo die Medihexe die verwundete Astoria in Empfang nahm.

"Du liebe Gute", die Medihexe erstarrte und bat Blaise Tori sofort auf ein Krankenbett zu legen.

"Queckers! Gib sofort Professor Dumbledore Bescheid. Er soll sofort in den Krankenflügel kommen", befahl die Medihexe ihrem Hauself.

Dieser nickte und verschwand mit einem kurzen "plopp"

"Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte die Medihexe Blaise.

Daphne die nun verstand,wie schlecht um ihre Schwester stand fing zu schluchzen an.

"Najaa, sie lag so da und...", versuchte er anzufangen.

"Wir habe sie nur gefunden. Aber sie hatte zuvor Streit mit ihrem Freund."

Am See

Mit einem *plopp* erschien der Hauself der Medihexe auf der Party am See. Schnell eilte dieser zu Professor Dumbledore, der gemeinsam mit Professor McGonnagall an einem Tisch saß.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" begann er hastig. "Meisterin schickt Queckers wegen Nachricht dringender Art. Professor müssen dringend in Krankenflügel kommen. Schülerin schlimm verletzt. Schülerin wohl möglich versucht hat sich zu nehmen Leben."

Dumbledore erhob sich sofort um in den Krankenflügel zu eilen. Auch McGonnagall erhob sich und folgte dem Professor.

Krankenflügel:

So schnell waren beide Professoren noch nie vom See in der Schule gewesen.

Sie eilten in zu Madam Pomfrey die vor einem Bett standen, neben ihr standen auch Daphne die immer noch weinte und alle machten einen besorgten Gesichtsaudruck machten.

" Was ist passiert, Madam Pomfrey? fragte Albus die Leiterin der Krankenstation.

" Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen ist die Schülerin noch wieder bei Mr Zabini berichtete das er und Miss Greengrass sie in dem Mädchenbadezimmer gefunden hätten. Sie fanden sie auf dem Boden und dort lagen überall Glasscherben. Wir gehen bis jetzt davon aus das sie sich versucht hat das Leben zu nehmen."

Albus und Minerva sahen in das Gesicht des Mädchen das im dem Krankenbett lag.

" Aber das ist doch Miss Greengrass."

Beide waren geschockt.

" Bei Merlin die Kleine war doch gerade noch auf unserem Sommerfest." Albus sah zu Minerva herüber.

" Bitte Miss Greengrass und auch Sie Mr Zabini würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen draußen zu warten."

Mit diesen Worten wurde das Krankenzimmer etwas geleert.

Auch wenn Daphne ihre Schwester nicht alleine lassen wollte,wußte sie das sie nicht tun konnte.

" Madame Pomfrey können Sie uns sagen wie ernst es ist.?"

" Ich denke durch die Rasche Hilfe von Miss Greengrass und Mr Zabini wird sie wohl schnell wieder zu sich kommen."

Albus und Minerva rückten sich ein Stuhl zurecht und hielten an Toris Bett Wache.

Einige Momente später kam sie zu sich.

Anfangs legte sich noch ein grauer Schleier vor ihren Augen, doch nach und nach wurde ihr Blick klarer.

Sie sah in die besorgten Gesichter von Professor Dumbledor und Professor McGonagall.

" Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Greengrass?"

" Ich weiß nicht. Wo bin ich?"

" Sie sind im Krankenflügel."

Astoria drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah die vielen Betten und auch Madam Pomfrey.

" Bei Merlin, was ist passiert.?" fragte sie noch leicht benebelt.

Doch dann hatte sie Bilder vor Augen die wie Blitze erschienen.

Das Fest, ihren ersten Sex und auch das sie getanzt das war es sie hatte mit einem Schüler getanzt und Draco war vollkommen aus gerastet.

Sie hörte ihn erneut sagen :" Aber ich war der erste Mann in deinem Leben. Kaum das erste mal gepoppt worden und schon sich den nächsten anlachen"

Plötzlich liefen ihr erneut die Tränen über die Wangen.

Mirverva McGonagall kramte ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und wischte damit ihre die Tränen von ihren Wangen.

" Wollen Sie uns nicht erzählen was passiert ist?" McGonagalls Stimme war ruhig, sanft und hatte einen solchen Wohlklang in der Stimme, das sie Astoria als sehr angenehm empfand.

Tori richtete sich etwas in ihrem Bett auf und begann zu erzählen, das sie nur getanzt hätte und Draco so ohne Grund einfach mal aus gerastet ist.

Alle hörten ihr zu keiner wagte sie zu unterbrechen.

Der Schreck saß allen noch in den Knochen.

" Wissen sie Miss der Eifersucht ist das so eine empfindet sie als wichtig oder weniger ihr Freund hat sie ganze Szene wohl sehr missverstanden."

" Oh wollte doch nicht mit jemand anderen flirten. Nur kann nicht verstehen wie jemand der voher behauptet hat er würde mich lieben. so etwas dachte er vertraut mir."

" Manche haben eine wirklich komische Art ihre Liebe zu zeigen."

" Versuchen Sie etwas zu schlafen Kleines"

Zur gleichen Zeit am See:

Die Nachricht das sich eine Schülerin versucht hatte das Leben zu nehmen, sprach sich rum wie ein Lauffeuer und alle rätselten, wer diese Schülerin wohl gewesen sei.

" Vielleicht einer von den Hufflepuff "

" Oder eine Ravenclaw."

Alle plapperten wild durcheinander.

" Wo ist eigentlich Tori?" fragte Crabbe Goyle.

" Keine Ahnung. Hey Draco weisst du wo Astoria ist?"

" Nein seid unserem Streit ...." Er stockte und wurde kreideweiß im Gesicht eine dumme Vorahnung überkam ihn.

So schnell er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

Als sie vor dem Krankenflügel standen wurde es allen ganz schlecht, keiner mochte sich ausmalen was gewesen wäre, wenn das Mädchen dort drin wirklich Astoria war.

Draco öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ging schnurstracks auf das Bett zu das von den Lehrern umringt war.

" Professor Dumbledor... Wer ist...."

Er blieb erschrocken stehen und schaute in das blasse Gesicht von Astoria.

". Neinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.........."

Dieser entsetzter Schrei ging allen durch Mark und Bein.

" Mr Malfoy würden Sie bitte hier nicht so rumschreien wir sind hier in einem Krankenzimmer."

" Was ist mit ihr? Lebt sie? Kommt sie durch? "

Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

" Wenn sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt haben erkläre ich Ihnen gerne alles."

Astoria die kurzzeitig eingeschlafen und nun durch seinen Schrei wieder geweckt wurde, blickte in das erschrockene und geschockte Gesicht von Draco.

" Hau ab." schrie sie ihn an.

" Ich will dich nie nie wieder sehen."

" Schatz lass dir doch erklären." Verzweiflung legte sich in seine Stimme.

" Du sollst verschwinden sage ich und wage es nie nie nie wieder mich Schatz zu nennen"

Astoria drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

" Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen Mr Malfoy." sagte Albus Dumbledore.

" Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber kann ich nicht, nicht solange ich mit ihr richtig geredet habe."

" Aber Sie haben doch gehört Miss Greengrass wünscht keine Konversation mit Ihnen."

" Bitte Tori, es tut mir sooo leid was passiert ist..Ich wusste doch nicht... Wenn ich es könnte würde ich sofort rückgängig machen."

Albus war erstaunt darüber, als er sah wie sich Tränen in Dracos Augen sammelten.

So sensible kannte er ihn garnicht.

Draco Malfoy war in seinen Augen immer die Abgebrühtheit in Person.

Und genau dieser Schüler stand nun vor ihm und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

" Baby ich war ein so großer Idiot."

Unbewusst nickte Professor McGonagall bei dieser Aussage.

" Tori,Schatz bitte ich liebe dich doch."

" Hau ab.. lass mich in Ruhe und das am besten für hasse dich.."

" Mr Malfoy bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

Albus deutete auf die Tür und Draco machte was ihm befohlen wurde.

So schnell er konnte rannte er hinaus und in die Slytherin Räume die Treppen hoch, rein in seinen Schlafsaal.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett, kramte einen Mp3 Player aus seiner Tasche die unter dem Bett stand, drückte den Playknopf.

.com/watch?v=4-L6rEm0rnY&feature=related

Tränen liefen seine Wange herunter.

Er schloss die Augen und hatte Bilder der Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge.

* Rückblende*

" Malfoy du du riesen Arschloch." Du traust dich noch hier her und tust so als wäre nichts gewesen? hörte er sie erneut sagen.

Phebe nahm den Kelch und eher es ein anderer Schüler oder Leherer verhindern konnte hatte sie Draco das klebrige Getränk mitten in seine fies grinsende Visage geschüttet..

Er wischte sich über sein Gesicht als würde der Saft immer noch an ihm herrunter laufen.

* Sie drehte sich um und sah in Dracos verschmiertes Gesicht. " Du siehst das erste Mal in deinem Leben richtig gut aus Malfoy." *

* Vor ihr stand ein tropfnasser Draco der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet war.

" Was machst du hier? " *

Draco lächelte bei dem Gedanken wie sie plötzlich vor ihm stand und er kaum etwas an hatte.

* " Pansy ist meine Freundin, und dreimal darfst du raten, warum wir uns

gezofft haben.. Wegen dir... *

* " Ich wüsste da was besseres, um sie richtig wütend zu machen, machst du mit?" fragte er .*

* Da haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst.* gerne dachte er an diesen ersten Kuss zurück.

Weitere Erinnerungen folgten.

Das Geständnis das sie sich verliebt hatte, der erste richtige Kuss, bis hin zu ihrem ersten Mal, der doch erst wenige Stunden her war.

Doch ihm kamen nicht nur die schönen Bilder.. Sondern auch die wie er vollkommen Grundlos sie angefahren hatte, weil sie tanzte.

Könnte er doch diese Minuten wieder rückgängig machen...

Innerlich brach er zusammen, denn er wusste:

Er hatte seine große Liebe verloren.


	14. Krankenflügelblues

Ein großes Danke an Elbenstein1978,Vaijeth und Bellatrix Black für eure lieben Kommis.

Natürlich auch an alle die die Geschichte anonym mitlesen.

Achtung:kleiner Hinweis an Vaijeth: Es wird schnulzig... ;-) :-P

Astoria lag in ihrem Krankenbett und betrachtete ihr Handgelenk, das mittlerweile verbunden war.

Sie wäre gerne einen Moment alleine gewesen, doch Dumbledore und auch McGonagall bestanden darauf sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.

Wieder liefen ihr die Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter und tropften auf ihr Bett.

Sie konnte sich kaum beruhigen,denn das er plötzlich hier aufgetaucht war hatte sie zu sehr aufgewühlt.

Minerva erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl setzte sich auf die Bettkante,und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

" Weinen Sie ruhig Astoria, das befreit."

Sie spürte wie Minerva über ihren Arm streichelte und sie schluchtzte wie ein kleines Kind.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Astoria sich in den Schlaf geweint.

Minerva setzte sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl, als sie eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete sie nur langsam ihre Augen, die von der Weinerei sehr verklebt war, rieb sich verschlafen die wunderte sich das sie überhaupt schlafen konnte.

Die schaute nach links und sah wie Minerva immer auf ihrem Stuhl saß und wohl eingenickt.

Astorias Blick wanderte zu dem Nachtisch der neben dem Bett stand.

Sie zuckte zusammen.

Der ganze Tisch war überseht mit Karten,Blumen und Süßigkeiten.

Sie richtete sich ein Stück in ihrem Bett etwas auf nahm die erste Karte in die Hand, die besonders bunt war und begann zu lesen:

" Astoria werde schnell wieder gesund. Es tut mir so leid was passiert Grüße Luna."

Die nächsten Karten die sie öffnete waren von einigen Schülern aus Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff ja sogar einige Gryffindors hatten ihr etwas schicken lassen.

Sie war erstaunt darüber das selbst die anderen Häuser an sie dachten. Sie war eine Slytherin und hatte nie daran geglaubt, das das Schicksal einer Slytherin die anderen Häuser berührte.

Auf der nächsten Karte die sie las stand:

Liebe Tori,

ich weiß das es dir nun sicher komisch vorkommen mag, das gerade ich dir eine Karte schreibe.

Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist und ich wünschte wir hätten uns nicht gestritten nicht wegen ihm.

Glaube mir ich hätte es euch so gewünscht,das es klappt und das du mit ihm glücklicher bist als ich es war.

Bitte werde schnell wieder gesund und vielleicht reden wir dann nochmal über alles.

Alles Liebe Pansy.

* Bei Merlin.* dachte sie und war wirklich überrascht darüber, das Pansy ihr geschrieben hatte. Aber irgendwie freute sie auch darüber.

Sie schaute auf einen riesigen bunten Blumenstrauss der auch auf dem Tisch stand. In der Mitte steckte eine Karte die Astoria herrausfischte und begann zu lesen.

" Sehr geehrte Miss Miss Greengrass: Die gesamten Lehrerkräfte wünschen Ihnen gute Besserung."

Sie sah das alle Lehrer unterschrieben hatten und freute sich leicht beschämt über soviel Aufmerksamkeit.

Den nächsten Strauss den sie erblickte war ein riesiger Strauss roter Rosen, ihre Lieblingsblumen.

* Aber wer wusste davon?* fragte sie sich.

Sie nahm den Brief der dort zwischen steckte und began zu lesen.

" Tori du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr mir alles leid tut. Ich wollte nicht das es dazu kam.

Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen und noch immer denke ich an diese Stunden zurüüre immer noch deine Lippen auf meinen und wenn ich doch nur das rückgängig machen könnte. Diesen einen Moment an dem ich die Kontrolle über mich verlor.

Konnte es einfach nicht ertragen dich mit einem anderen zu nur weil ich dich viel zu sehr liebe.

Ich ertrage diesen Gedanken einfach nicht, der Gedanke dich für immer verloren zu haben.

Wie soll ich nur ohne dich weiterleben?."

Astoria legte den Brief kurz zu Seite und in ihren Augen sammelten sich wieder die Tränen.

Die Tinte war an manchen Stellen verwischt.

*Ob er geweint hat während er ihn schrieb?* fragte sie sich.

Dann nahm sie den Brief wieder auf uns las weiter.

* Ich weiß, das du mir das nie verzeihen wirst. Ich habe in deinen Augen sehen können wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe.

Wenn du mir nur einen Hinweis geben könntest, wie ich es jemals wieder gut machen kann, ich würde alles wirklich alles tun.

Es gibt nur eine Frau die ich jemals geliebt habe und das bist du und was mache ich Idiot, zerstöre es mit meiner Eifersucht.

Ich weiß das es dafür keinen Grund gab,aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ertragen zu sehen wie ein anderer meine Freundin berührte.

Lange hat es gedauert bis wir uns gestanden haben, was wir für einander empfinden, ich kann nicht glauben,das es nun schon wieder vorbei sein soll.

Erinnerst du dich gerade jetzt an die ganzen schönen Momente die wir hatten?

Vor meinen Augen spiegelten sich alle Szenen wieder. Wie alles begann.

Wie du mir mit der ganzen Gewalt deines Temperamentes den Kürbissaft ins Gesicht geschüttet hast.

Kannst du dich noch an unseren allerersten Kuss erinnern? An die Gespräche? Und dann als wir uns zum ersten Mal küssten, weil wir wussten wir gehören zusammen.

Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir uns zum ersten Mal unserer Leidenschaft hingaben?

Das alles kann nicht vorbei jetzt wo es doch gerade begann..

Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen..

Das musst du mir einfach glauben.

Bitte bitte rede mit mir und lass es dir erklären..

Gebe mir diese eine Chance..

Ich liebe dich so sehr und es tut mir so weh, das du so gelitten hast.

Bitte komm zurück zu mir.

Ich vermisse dich so sehr.

Jede Minute in der du nicht bei mir bist, ist die schlimmste Zeit die ich jemals hatte.

Draco.."

Wieder legte sie den Brief zu Seite und die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter und tropften auf ihre Bett.

Sie vermisste ihn auch, aber zu sehr wurde sie verletzt durch sein Handeln und vorallendingen durch seine Worte.

Astoria drehte sich zur Seite und vergrub sich schluchzend in ihre Kissen.

Davon wurde auch Minerva wach und sie zuckte zusammen.

* Bei Merlin bin ich wirklich eingeschlafen.* dachte sie..

" Miss Greengrass."

Wieder setzte sie sich auf ihre Bettkante.

" Es tut so verdammt weh."

Immer noch hielt sie den Brief in ihren Händen.

" Warum kann es nicht aufhören so weh zu tun." schluchtzte sie.

" Miss Greengrass, der erste richtige Liebeskummer ist bekanntlich immer der wenn es ein Heilmittel dagegen gebe, sein sie versichert ich würde es Ihnen geben."

" Ach Professor. Ich wünschte nur das ich niemals mit diesem Jungen getanzt hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

" Aber Sie sind doch daran nicht Schuld. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe."

" Doch ein bißchen bin ich schon daran Schuld."

" Nein das sind sie ganz sicher nicht."

Tori beruhigte sich durch ihre Worte.

" Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben würde ich mich kurz ein wenig frisch machen." sagte Minerva.

" Aber natürlich."

" Und sie machen ganz gewiss keine Dummheiten während ich weg bin."

" Sicher nicht Professor. Versprochen."

Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, schickte sie Madam Pomfrey zu ihr.

" Madam Pomfrey..." sagte Astoria

" Würden sie mir einen Gefallen Blumen für mich entsorgen."

Sie deutete auf die Rosen.

* So schöne Blumen einfach in den Müll schmeißen*. dachte sie.

Madam Pomfrey nahm den Strauss schmiss ihn aber nicht weg sondern stellte ihn abseits von Astorias Sichtweite auf einen Tisch.

Pov Minerva.

Sie öffnete die Tür des Krankenflügels und stolperte fast über etwas das direkt vor der Tür saß.

" Was bei Merlin.?" erstaunt sah Sie nach unten.

" Mr Malfoy was tun Sie hier? Waren Sie die ganze Nacht hier?"

" Professor McGonagall wie geht es ihr?" Ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

" Nun sagen wir es so. Ihre äußeren Verletzungen werden schnell verheilen"

Er sah betroffen zu Boden.

" Ich weiß ich habe einen riesen Fehler gemacht...und ich werde nicht eher hier weg gehen, bis ich mir reden konnte."

" Ihre Verbissenheit ehrt sie sehr, aber ich glaube kaum das Miss Greengrass Sie sehen will."

" Bitte lassen Sie mich es versuchen."

" Das kann ich nicht tut mir wirklich leid Mr Malfoy, aber dafür scheint sie mir noch etwas zu labil zu Sie nun bitte und lassen sie sie erstmal wieder zu klarem Verstand kommen."

Er wusste das sie Recht hatte, und sie sollte erstmal wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Aber er würde wieder kommen. Ganz sicher...

Madam Pomfrey hörte das Klopfen an der Tür und öffnete.

Sie hatte die Anweisung von Albus und Minerva erhalten,Draco nicht zu ihr zu lassen.

Aber zum Glück war es nur Daphne die dort vor der Tür stand.

Sie sah nicht so frisch wie sonst aus. Scheinbar hatte sie aus Sorge um Tori kaum ein Auge zu gemacht.

" Guten Morgen Miss Greengrass" wurde sie begrüßt.

" Kommen Sie doch herrein."

Madam Pomfrey trat zur Seite und gab Daphne den Weg zu ihrer Schwester frei.

Pov Ende:

Danke Madam Pomfrey", nickte Daphne. Sie sah Astoria mit verbundenen Handgelenken im Bett liegen, umringt von vielen Karten und Blumen.

"Hi", grüßte Daphne mit einem sanften Lachen und ging langsam an TorisBett.

Diese wirkte noch ein wenig schwach und müde. Kein Wunder nach dieser Aktion von gestern.

"Wie geht es dir heute?"

Sie setzte sich auf die Bett kante und nahm ihre Hand.

" Was machst du denn für schreckliche Sachen?"

" Ach Daphi,es war alles so ßt du wie als er mich auf dem Fest,wie sein Eigentum behandelt hat,gingen bei mir alle Lichter hat mir so weh getan."

" Ich weiß,Kleines und ehrlich er ist echt manchmal ein Trottel,aber er liebt dich,das weiß ich."

Astoria lenkte ab.

" Sieh mal wie viele an mich gedacht haben?"

Sie deutete auf die vielen Blumen und Geschenke.

"Sogar Pansy hat mir geschrieben,die bunte Karte ist von Luna und die Weasley Twins haben mir was von Zonkos geschenkt. Eine Blume, wenn man daran riecht muss man lachen."

Dann wurde sie wieder traurig.

"Ja und er hat auch etwas geschickt."

Sie kämpfte mit ihren Tränen, nahm den Brief vom Nachttisch und gab ihn Daphne zum lesen.

"Hier lies ihn mal."

Astoria kam alles wie ein riesiger Alptraum vor aus dem sie einfach nicht mehr aufwachen wollte.

."Aber bevor ich mir hier deine Karten durchlese, was ist gestern Abend überhaupt passiert?Ich mein, dass du dir das Leben nehmen wolltest. Das war wirklich dumm von dir, Astoria", sagte Daphne schon etwas mahnend.

"Wenn Blaise und ich nicht rechtzeitig ins Bad gekommen wären, dann wärst du nun vielleicht... oh ich möchte nicht drüber nachdenken."

hebe sah sie an.

Vielleicht war es dumm von ihr, aber für sie war es in dem Augenblick die richtige Entscheidung..

" Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen ihr hättet mich nicht gefunden.." murmelte sie.

Sie erzählte kurz von den gestrigen Ereignissen und betonte vor allendingen seinen Satz der Astoria immer noch in den Ohren dröhnte...

Dann reichte sie erneut den Brief...

Astoria war fassungslos und in ihr staute sich eine geballte Ladung Wut. Nicht nur wegen ihrer Aussage, sondern auch wegen den Geschehnissen des letzten Abends.

"Sag so was nie wieder, hörst du. Denk da nicht einmal dran. Solltest du so etwas nochmal versuchen, lasse ich dich sterben und werde dir noch im Jenseits den Hintern dafür versohlen bis du das Schreien nicht mehr aufhörst!", ermahnte Daphne ihre Schwester..

Dann nahm sie den Brief von Draco in die Hand und las ihn sich durch. Einige Stellen waren recht schwer zu lesen, da die Tinte leicht zerlaufen war.

"Hmm", Daphne hob eine Augen braue. "Was willst du nun von mir hören?", fragte sie Tori. "Meine Meinung?"

Tori sah sie an und wusste das sie Recht hatte. Es war feige einfach so zu sterben..

" Ja ich will deine Meinung hö hätte ich dir den Brief nicht gegeben. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, aber es hat auch so weh getan.. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ohne ihn weiterleben soll"

Sie kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen

"Och Kleines". Daphne beschloss sie erstmal in den Arm zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie den Brief las,seufzte sie.

Ich kenne Draco nicht so, wie du ihn kennst. Ich weiß nicht, was er für ein Mensch ist."

Daphne wich zurück und setzte sich wieder normal auf die Bettkante.

"Doch wenn du willst das ich oberflächlich denke, dann würde ich sagen ist er ein Arschloch."

Ihr tat diese Umarmung so gut..

Doch als sie behauptet hatte er wäre ein Arschloch, fuhr sie hoch.

" Ist er nicht... "

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und war erstaunt darüber das sie so etwas nach gestern sagen würde.

" Zu mindestens war er das bis gestern nicht. "

Wieder folgte eine kurze Pause.

" Eigentlich ist er nicht das für das ihn viele halten. Das ist alles nur Fassade."

Sie schaute Daphne in die Augen.

" Ich habe gehört. er war andauernd hier.. Zu mindestens vor der Tür. Madam Pomfrey redete da mit jemanden drüber...

Würde er das machen, wenn er so ein Arsch wäre?

Ach Daphi warum ist alles nur so schwer. Bis zu dem Moment auf der Tanzflächen dachte ich es ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens."

"Ach du meinst das kleine Häufchen Elend, was da auf dem Flur hockt?", sie deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür. "Ja das hätte Draco sein können. Aber man konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Ich glaub er war mittlerweile eingeschlafen."

" Ist er immer noch da?" fragte sie plötzlich euphorisch,denn gerade eben wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr sie ihn wollte schon aus dem Bett springen.

"Ja klar, er sitzt noch draußen, wenn er es denn war", sie drückte Astoria wieder in ihr Bett.

"Ich werde nachsehen und du bleibst brav hier liegen, Madam!"

Doch sie wurde immer kribbeliger.

Sollte sie ihm wirklich noch eine Chance geben? Ihm einfach so verzeihen?

Wir werden es erleben......


	15. Bitte verzeih mir!

Ein großes Danke an Vaijeth, Bellatrix Black und an Amarenth für eure lieben Kommis. *Knuddel*

Vorsichtig stand Daphne auf ging in Richtung Tür.

Als sie raus linzte sah sie dort ein kleines Häufchen Elend sitzen. Sie ging auf ihn zu. Ohne ihn zu berühren wusste Daphne, dass es Draco war.

Leise ging sie zurück und schloss die Tür vorerst.

Sie nickte ihrer Schwester zu. "Ja er ist es."

Astorias Herz machte tausend Luftsprünge..

" Bitte holst du ihn rein...Bitteeeeeeeeeeee"

Sie schaute sie mit ihrem treuesten Dackel blick.

" Ich will mir zu mindestens anhören war er zu sagen hat, und du bist ja auch dabei, also kann nichts passieren...Büdeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Zur Untermalung ihres Flehen,klimperte sie mit den Augen.

"Hey, ist deine Entscheidung." Sie hob unschuldig die Hände.

Dann öffnete sie die Tür und ging auf leisen Sohlen raus in den Flur.

Sie hockte sich neben Draco, er wohl wirklich eingeschlafen war. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn entsetzt aufschrecken lies.

"Sie will dich sehen", sagte Daphne leise und beruhigend zu ihm.

Die beiden betraten wieder das Zimmer..

Kaum standen sie vor dem Bett sagte Astoria:

" Du wolltest mir was sagen..Also bitte du hast eine Minute.."

Ihre Stimme klang sehr hart auch wenn ihr das sehr fiel...

" Astoria.. ich..."

" Was???? " genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

" Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid was passiert ist.."

" Das sagtest du in deinem Brief bereits. Hast du nichts neues auf Lager."

Sie war überrascht wie cool sie innerlich sah es bei ihr ganz anders aus.

Er versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen.

" Lass das.." Sie zog ihre gesunde Hand weg.

" Man was soll ich denn machen, das du mir glaubst es mir so unglaublich leid tut."

" Meinst du allen ernstes du kommst hier her, schickst ein paar Blumen und einen herzzerreißenden Brief und alles ist wieder ok."

Astoria lachte höhnisch auf.

" Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Weisst du eigentlich noch was du zu mir gesagt hast?"

" Ich weiß das war falsch und dumm"

Vor lauter Verzweiflung stiegen die Tränen in ihm hoch.

" Und hör gefälligst auf zu heulen."

Astoria hatte das Gefühl als würde sie gerade neben sich stehen und sich selbst beobachten und erschrak über das was sie da sagte.

Daphne stand neben dem Bett und sah den beiden zu,verstand aber nun die Welt nicht mehr.

Erst bettelte Astoria sie an,das er zur ihr gehen sollte und nun fuhr sie ihn so an.

" Tori,meinst du nicht es reicht jetzt?"

" Nein,er soll genauso leiden,wie ich es getan habe."

" Tori meine Güte ich hab es verstanden das ich einen riesen Fehler gemacht habe.. Wie lange willst du mich noch bestrafen...?"

" Solange bis...."

Sie unterbrach diesen Satz.. lange konnte sie dem ganzen nicht mehr standhalten...

Innerlich wurde sie schon sehr weich und hätte ihn am liebsten sofort signalisiert das sie ihm verzeiht,aber sie konnte nicht ...

Sollte er doch noch einen kleinen Moment leiden..

" Ja wie lange noch..?" wiederholte er nochmal seine Frage..

" Tut mir leid wollte dich nicht so an meckern.

" Und nun zu dir.." wante sie sich wieder an Draco..

" Mach das nieee nieeeee nieeeeeeeeeeeee wieder.. Was wäre denn gewesen wenn mich Blaise und meine Schwester nicht gefunden hätten?'"

Draco schluckte und wollte sich nicht ausmalen was gewesen wäre,wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre...

Sie schaute abwechselnd Draco und dann Daphne an..

Sie war erleichtert, dass Astoria endlich nach gab und Draco noch eine zweite Chance geben wollte.

Als Tori immer wieder ihren Blick zu ihr und Draco wechselte nickte sie ihr zu.

"Ich....werde dann mal gehen." stammelte sie.

Astoria musste einfach nachgeben.

" Ich verspreche dir es wird nie wieder vorkommen."

" Das will ich dir auch geraten haben Mister ,weil das ist deine allerletzte Chance ist die du hast..."

Sie lächelte das erste Mal nach dem Vorfall, na gut mal abgesehen von der Scherzartikelblume der Twins an der sie roch und dann lachen musste.

Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett, und nahm ihre Hand die sie diesmal nicht zurückzog.

" Ich habe dich so vermisst."

" Und ich dich erst."

Ein tiefer Blick in die Augen und dann folgte das was Astoria schon seid 24 h vermisste, ihn endlich wieder küssen zu dürfen und sie vergaßen sogar das ihre Schwester noch da war.

Diese nutzte den Moment des Kusses und schlich leise zur Tür,drehte sich ein letztes Mal um.

" Na endlich." seufzte Daphne nur.

Der Kuss dauerte nur einen Moment doch Tori kam es vor wie Stunden..

Sie hatte sich so danach gesehnt. Und nun war wieder alles so, als wäre das nie passiert.

In diesem Augenblick kam Madam Pomfrey um die Ecke.

Sah erstaunt beide an und wollte gerade ansetzten zu einem entsetzten:

"Mr Malfoy!!!" erhob sie ihre Stimme.

" Ich habe Ihnen doch verboten hier zu sein."

Doch als sie sah,das die Situation der beiden entspannt war und sie sich scheinbar ausgesprochen hatten,beruhigte sie sich auch gleich wieder.

" Miss Greengrass,"

" Ja Madam Pomfrey?"

" Entschuldigung ich wollte nicht stören, aber sie dürfen den Krankenflügel verlassen. Ihre Wunde wird verheilen nur schonen sie sich noch ein wenig."

" Das mache ich .."

Augenblicklich wollte sie aus dem Bett aufspringen, doch ihr wurde schwindelig und sie sackte leicht zusammen.

" haben gestern sehr viel Blut verloren."

" Ist gut."

Astoria setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stand diesmal vorsichtiger auf.

Sie hackte sich bei Draco ein und wankte vorsichtig aus dem Krankenflügel.

Mit einem Zauberspruch zauberte sie sich ihr Kleid wieder sauber und blutfrei..

" Ich habe so einen Hunger. Gehen wir etwas essen?"

" Das ist eine gute Idee ich habe nämllich auch seid gestern noch nichts zu groß war meine Sorge um dich.."

Beide betraten die große Halle und lösten damit plötzlich eine Welle des Schweigens aus..

Ein paar Slytherin rannten zu Astoria und umarmten sie..

Sie sah sich etwas um und sah Daphne neben Blaise sitzten..

Professor Dumbledor schaute verwirrt zu Minerva..

Prof. McGonagall wusste was dieser zu Blick zu bedeuten hatte und antworte:

" Liebe heißt auch sich verzeihen können."

Albus nickte nur...


End file.
